Last Expected
by CooLibrarian
Summary: When Teddy takes a teaching job at the magic school in La Push, he is imprinted by Leah Clearwater.
1. Chapter 1

TPOV

A year ago, I lost my career. I didn't call it a job; to me it was a career. I worked in the investigation department in the Ministry of Magic for three years when the incident took place. Something happened that I was responsible for, something that caused so much guilt that I could no longer be of service to the department, ending my career as an Auror. Harry tried to comfort me, saying that dark wizards do get away. Yet, if it hadn't been for me falling under the spell, a husband and father would still be alive.

I was now nervous about my new job, but I was surprised that I had gotten it. The Salem Institute, however, seemed impressed that a Hogwarts graduate would even apply to their little network of side schools. I didn't know much about the Americas, but after I got my job acceptance I studied about them a great deal. It was the perfect chance for me to get away from England, even if it was only temporarily. My family was shocked when I told them my plans. They insisted that before I went to teach in another country for a year, it would be good idea to know about their lifestyle; the one that didn't at all reflect the Muggle world. Even the official languages were different from the Muggle world.

Even though this adventure was made out of guilt, and despite it being an on the spot decision, I knew some things about the witches and wizards across the planet. I knew about the large gap between the magical world and the Muggle world: so large the magical world didn't even recognize the governments of the Muggle world. Even the Muggle-born witches and wizards ignored their existence

This was because the history of the magical world was completely different from the history of the Muggle world, and they had rarely entangled with each other. Aunt Hermione had told me why the magical world stayed strictly sealed from the Muggle world. She knew a lot about these situations since she used to work with International Wizard Coalitions. She had her fair share with the witches and wizards from parts of the Americas and knew it was easy to tell the difference between a Muggle-born witch or wizard and a witch or wizard born of magical parents.

She explained that the magical world knew Earth was round long before the Muggles 'discovered' these continents and islands. This was why the map of the magical world was different from the map of the Muggle world. The magical world has and always will recognize the Native territories and governments set up before European Muggles. She showed me a world map of the Muggle world; it was very different from the globe at Hogwarts. The magical world had a lot more countries with different names.

The Muggles had names like Canada, United States, Mexico and so on. The magical world had countries like Aztec Empire, Navajo, Cherokee, Iroquois, Inuit and much, much more. She told me that geography should have been at Hogwarts to help the Muggle-borns like her.

Harry told me he encountered some American witches at the Quidditch World Cup once. He didn't talk to them, but they surprised him by speaking in strange languages. They were sitting under the flag of the Muggle nation; he remembered one with bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin wearing the native clothes translating for everyone. This was because those magical nations still used their languages and the new Muggle-borns coming in were normally translators for those who were raised in the magical nations.

I then remembered meeting Casimiro, Bill's friend from Brazil, who was staying at my girlfriend, Victoire's house for a holiday. He explained to me that according to the Muggle world and his Muggle parents, he was from Brazil, but to the magical world, he was from the land of Sito, a place in the Amazon Rainforest. I learned from him that at one certain time people from his magical nation were open to the people from the Muggle nation. He said that in the language of his magical world they didn't even have a word for Muggle; it was just the 'lot who have magic' and 'lot who do not have magic'. They thought of the ability to perform magic was a simple trait that children sometimes inherited, no different from hair or eye color. They didn't think of themselves as superior to those who couldn't preform magic until the European Muggles showed up, they started to invade the Muggles of their nation and settle on their land. They then realized why the witches and wizards never discussed issues with those who couldn't preform magic. The tribes of South America then realized there was a difference, and a division was created. The magical people vowed to keep the Muggles of their nation safe, and the magical government still claimed it as their territory. When a Muggle child was born on that land, the child was part of the tribe. That was why to his Muggle parents, he was lost in the jungle, and to the magical world, he was a shaman protecting the Muggles who are still a part of that tribe.

This shocked me; that was when my grandmother, who was reluctant on me going, gave me a book on the world history of Muggle-borns. Unlike Europe, where we debated on whether or not Muggle-borns should be allowed to disturb the so-called 'pureblood' population, in North America, there was no doubt about it. A witch or wizard born in the Muggle world should be in the wizarding world in North America. Their wizarding world was still hidden and they didn't think Muggle parents should raise a magical child. This didn't become a problem until European Muggles started moving across the Atlantic, and made Muggle-born witches and wizards.

Their magical law stated that the inhabitants of their land must abide by their law, although the European Muggles had no idea of this if they weren't magical. So the witches and wizards went on with the custom of taking magical children away from their Muggle parents, and had them adopted by magical parents. I asked Casimiro about this, and he explained that they didn't have magical schools as lessons were passed on from parent to child, or in South America's case passed from each individual student. So when a witch or wizard was discovered in the Muggle world, like himself, it was the only way for a witch or wizard to learn how to control their powers. Yet, for some reason when European and African Muggles started coming to the Americas and reproducing witches and wizards, it was particularly important they were taken and adopted by the Native witches and wizards. This was one of few times the magical nations interfered with the Muggle Americans because European Muggles started blaming the native Muggles for the disappearances.

Around the time of my incident, Ron and Hermione had an exchange student, my friend Angela Weber from the Quileute Nation. She explained to me that at that time the European Muggles would hang accused witches and wizards, it didn't matter the age. This is why it became absolutely forbidden for Muggles to have even a hint of knowledge to the existence of our world. They still live in fear of what happened in different parts of the world. That is why Salem Institute came into being because of this fear.

Hermione, who was listening in on that conversation gave me a marked part in _Hogwarts, A History. _It surprisingly had the history of Salem Institute along with many other schools that started out as charters of Hogwarts. The kidnappings were originally considered Spain's, France's, and Portugal's problem until some of these kidnapped witches and wizards were also registered as future Hogwarts students, whose parents happened to move before turning eleven.

So the Ministry of Magic and the Headmaster of Hogwarts made a deal with the chiefs of the magical world. Instead of kidnapping them, they suggested it would be better to send them to Hogwarts. The magical chiefs disagreed with this and they informed them the children might not make it to their eleventh birthday, particularly those of Puritan parents or muggle slaves. They tried it anyway, and the natives just sent them to Hogwarts.

North America was not the only population of new students coming in, as they had children from Australia, New Zealand and parts of Africa and Asia too. The school became flooded with students, many unprepared with no means of getting books, robes, or wands. Hogwarts was open year-round filled with children of Puritans or Muggle slaves simply because they had no place to go in the summer months. The natives, who were the rightful guardians of these students, also became less than pleased with the pure-blooded attitude held towards their children. That was when Hogwarts decided to start other schools; in North America it was the Salem Institute. Its base was in Salem, Massachusetts, where Muggle-born witches and wizards were in the most danger.

It wasn't long until the school became a safe haven for the entire continent, and soon other magical nations started their own schools to educate the children of their tribe so that the tribe members that were new at learning magic could commute to and from their homes. The base of the school cooperated with Hogwarts following the school teachings and curriculum Hogwarts was even in charge of the staff until the Muggles started their own nations. Then a new Muggle-born generation thought these schools should be separated from Hogwarts and the British witches and wizards had no right in saying how their world should work.

It was thanks to Hogwarts, however, that the United States and Canada does not have a high number of missing children. So I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when I was offered position as the Salem Institute - Quileute School as DADA teacher. I had a total number of seventy students and I would be staying at the house of Martha Young, the headmaster of the small magic school, where I was landing. It was my chance to travel, and be away from England until this scandal blows over, which will never for me.

"Glad you chose to travel by Porky," Martha said as she saw me land in her backyard. "I wouldn't want you to be messing with Muggle affairs, they make you carry these things called passports." She came out with a wavy brown hair girl who seemed overly happy to see me. It was my friend, Angela Weber, I met her in London when she was an exchange student at the Weasley's. My grandmother volunteered me as her tour guide/guard, which made us become close friends. She also heard about the accident that happened while I was on duty as Auror. She was my recommendation from the institute.

"Teddy!" She came running up to me and gave me a hug. "So glad you could make it!"

"Here for a year," I said as I searched for my bags. Angela went to grab them.

"Oh, I'll help you," she said, taking the suitcase with my books. "Are these the books they use at Hogwarts? Wow, you have to let me read these! Look Martha, Hogwarts books."

"I see; I went there once." Martha sighed as she flicked back her raven hair. She didn't look old enough to be a headmistress. She had long, silky black hair, smooth tan skin, and deep brown eyes.

"Really, when?" I asked.

"When McGonagall was the headmistress," Martha answered. "She had some old outdated magic books. She contacted Massachusetts and they sent me to get them, nicest woman."

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Angela picked up my suitcases.

"Thanks, Angie, tell me, when do I get to see Ben again?" I asked as Martha continued to sort through my books.

"He should be coming by later, anxious for a rematch at chess," Angela answered. "How's everyone over there?"

"All is well. Hermione wants to know if you plan on coming back to England anytime soon. Her parents said they missed your questions," I informed her as she let out a little laugh, remembering how shocked she was to find out Hermione's parents openly knew she was a witch.

Angela led me to a small room that had a tiny window facing east. There was a dream catcher hanging on the seal in front of a small desk next to the window. A small dresser facing west along with a small bed that had quilts with Native American designs caught my attention next, followed by light brown walls with moving pictures of wolves on them. That caught my eye when I first came in the room; they were the biggest wolves I had ever seen.

"Quileute wolves." Angela smiled. "They mean good luck. I'll let you unpack. I have friends coming over later. Tomorrow, we are all going to show you around the school down by the beach."

"Thank you Angela," I responded to her as she left. I then looked down, gazing at the window. I noticed a young woman in the woods. She had copper skin, with short, glistening black hair and spectacular beauty. _She had to be Native American_, I thought as I watched her walk through the woods with beauty and grace. She didn't seem to notice the house, so she had to be a Muggle. She walked through the woods, then made a tiny leap and disappeared into the forest. I knew I would never see her again, and for some reason it bothered me deeply. I sat for a moment, reminding myself I wasn't running away, as I remembered that night.

~X~

"Teddy, some of my friends are here," Angela said as I finished unpacking my clothes.

"Coming," I said as I walked out onto the hardwood floor. I squeezed through the narrow white painted walls filled with pictures of the pervious headmasters of the school. I followed Angela down a small wooden staircase that went to the living room. The living room was furnished with old antique furniture, and sitting upon the old sofa were three boys, reading my books. One of them, with dark brown eyes, black hair, and a muscular build came up and kissed Angela on the cheek.

"Teddy Lupin, nice to see you here," He said offering my hand, while his other arm was wrapped around Angela.

"Nice to be here, Ben Cheney," I took his hand.

"Nice to see you again," Ben said. "Angela is very excited that you agreed to come and teach here."

"Yes, what made you come?" another man asked. His friend, who was clearly of Asian descent, elbowed him, while Angela gave him a beady-eyed look.

"I'm Eric Yorkie, your co-worker, instructor in Transfiguration," said the Asian man, Eric, as he shook my hand. "This is my magical brother Mike Newton," he added, gesturing to his friend.

"Magical brother?" I questioned. "Are you Muggle-bor..I mean, of new magic?" I was anxious to see how these customs worked out.

"Yes, my real parents are Muggles, and I was given to the Yorkie family," Mike explained.

"He is recognized as my brother in the magical world, my parents recognize him as their son," added Eric

"You must be Teddy Lupin," He said offering my hand, while his other arm was wrapped around Angela.

"Anyway, welcome to America." I noticed Mike looking away and rolling his eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if he disapproved of my position. Martha came in with another girl that had long black hair in a braid wearing traditional native clothing. "Ailachq, hsta qlita, hsta lab." Angela, Ben, Mike, and Eric went to the kitchen instantly. The woman just stared at me and said "Hkar?"

"Yes, I am from England, I'm new here, I don't need anything to eat or drink." I answered, from reading about the customs I assumed it was one of those things. She then stared forward causing the lights to blink. "I was sent from the Chief house to greet you and make sure you are given proper hospitality," the witch explained. "I am also to give you the message that the Gaunts are coming tomorrow."

"My employers?" I questioned.

"They are the largest contributors to the Defense Against the Dark Arts in Washington State and British Columbia."

Martha came in, followed by Angela, and curtsied to the messenger, followed by a greeting. "Hach tochoktiya, ayasochid." The two then went off into a conversation as I went to the kitchen.

"Who is that?" I asked instantly.

"That's a worker for the Chief, she walked in at the wrong time, since you are our guest, we are required to give you food and water," Angela answered. "_Ailachq_ means 'what are you doing?', _hsta qlita _means 'get you food', and _hsta lab_ is 'get you water'."

"What about _hkar_?" I asked. "I didn't read that in my dictionary."

"Foreigner," Ben explained. "Any more?"

_"Hach tochoktiya?"_

"Good afternoon," Ben said. "_Ayasochid_ is the way to say 'how are you?' to a woman. _Ayasocha_ is 'how are you?' to a man."

"Shouldn't you have learned this before you came here?" Mike asked, taking out a cigarette.

"The official language of the Olympic Peninsula is hard to come by," Angela backed me up. "Most of your students know English, but I left a book up on the shelf for you to study."

"Angela, is dinner ready for our guest!" Martha called.

"I'll be back." And with that, Angela left.

The next day we went to the school; it was a rather strange school. It was tucked away in the cliffs off of this hole-in-the wall on Rialto Beach. This led to another beach hidden from Muggles that had a large cliff with enormous glass windows carved into the gigantic tide walls, along with rock bridges that expanded out to large sentinel islands with hundred foot totem poles on each one representing the departments. Hogwarts was a lot larger than this, but this school surely did pass my expectations.

I noticed one man in particular: a young man in his early thirties in modern Muggle attire of an armoire suit and tie, with coiled hair. Everyone stopped when he passed by. I noticed some of the white witches and wizards curtsied or bowed to him in the traditional way European Muggles showed respect to royalty, while the Quileutes just stopped and remained still in his presence. Behind him was a group of elderly witches and wizards that were shadowing him. He came to us; I stopped and stood still.

"You must be Professor Lupin," he said. "Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes," I answered, "Your Majesty."

"Your Chief," he corrected.

"I expect to see progress; will I?" he asked. I didn't know how to answer him.

"He will," a voice said behind me. My eyes shifted to see a large, broad-shouldered man who wasn't much shorter than Hagrid, with a clean shaved face and slicked-back hair, along with a beanpole-like body. It wasn't long before I recognized him as my interviewer.

"Mr. Gaunt, did you hire him?" the Chief asked.

"My mother did," he explained as one of the men beside him said something to him. Then an older gentleman said something to the Chief, as another member of the elders council came to Mr. Gaunt. "_Chitakido_."

"I know," Mr. Gaunt responded to her. "We Gaunts are tough."

"Your father-in-law has a point," the Chief spoke. "I would have preferred a tribesman, but you do have high quintals. I expect progress from you, Teddy."

He then left.

"You are under a lot of pressure, I can see." Mr. Gaunt smiled slightly. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." I picked up my things and followed him up a staircase carved into the stone and up the hill to the top of a cliff. We walked across an arc bridge, passing a group of witches and wizards who were at least eighteen or nineteen reading papers going over documents.

"They are on field study, you have a few of them," Mr. Gaunt explained. "Some of them are trying to get into universities. Speaking of which, I highly recommend you write to the Comanche. They have the Institute of Aurors, and are the finest researchers in the field of Defense Against the Dark Arts in the area of the Muggle US. After that is the Blackfoot. The Cherokee and Navajo seem to excel in every subject. We, however, take pride in Transfiguration. The librarian will give you a way to write to them in their language. The Aztec Empire and the Amazons also have pretty good programs."

I noticed a group of elders staring at me.

"That's your school board." When I looked puzzled, Mr. Gaunt explained. "You will get money from us, but a lot of your funds will come through them. Be sure to use every penny they give you, or it will disappear into brooms for the Quidditch team."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said as we passed them.

"_Kika_," an old woman with gray braids came up and said to me in a snobbish manner.

"That's Sokw, she's a bitch, ignore her," Mr. Gaunt said. "She asked you to go away."

He then led me to a carved statue of a wolf sitting on a large rocky island.

"This is your classroom," he explained, as we entered through it's mouth to a room full of books. "This is your own library. We have a large collection of books that the librarians sort through once a week, all related to the subject you teach." We climbed a spiral staircase that circled a tree and went to a smaller room. This room had a round desk in the center, and a moss covered shelf in the front, along with a large window overlooking the ocean. "This is your office," said Mr. Gaunt, going to a large oak room with a stone floor covered by a Quileute blanket.

"This is your room; house-elves come to clean it at seven every evening. I will leave you to get started." He then left.

I went to work putting the room together; I put the layout for my bulletin board up, using the rules of wand safety. I then wrote down a list of things for the house-elves such as cleaning the Quileute blanket and washing the windows out. I went through my office, set up my desk, and put together my own personal collection of books that I was going to use for my lesson plans. I read through my students IEPs, and figured out ways to create accommodations for the students with different learning disabilities. I also read the US OWLS DADA for fifth years and highlighted and wrote down on my copy so I knew what to cover.

I was worn out by the end of the day, so I went flying to ease the stress. It was dark out, and we were in the woods, so I figured Muggles wouldn't notice; even though the territory was unfamiliar, I figured I could handle a short flight alone.

~X~

LPOV

It was a quiet night; I was patrolling the areas in my wolf body, simply because at this time in the evening, I was the only one in wolf mode, so no one could hear my thoughts.

"_Leah_," a voice appeared inside my head. "_Leah, where are you? Mom made lasagna."_

_"Seth,"_ I thought back. _"What are you doing here?"_

_"Looking for you,"_ Seth answered. _"Why are you out here so late?'_

_"Just thinking,"_ I answered.

_"About Sam and Emily, right? They are back from their honeymoon,"_ Seth thought.

"_Would you shut up for a second?"_ I demanded as we heard the rustling of leaves through the trees.

_"What was that?"_ We were both stunned by the strange sound, followed by a _thunk_.

_"Do you smell blood?"_ I asked.

_"Someone is injured in the woods_," Seth said as we raced through the woods, passing the overlapping trees to find a young man shattered on the ground. We could hear his pulse as we approached him sitting next to what appeared to be a broken broom. He wore strange clothes, and his hair color changed constantly, I couldn't deny that he looked odd. I stared down at him and I felt this heat. It was a glow, I felt myself melt into this human as I stared at him.

Everything around me began to snap, the love and pain I felt for Sam dropped and went into the air, the love for my mother, and the family she created with her new husband clipped, the loss of my father splintered, the loyalty to my people ripped from me, the responsibility towards my pack broke, the love for my brother fell. I felt myself pulling towards this boy, as if steel wires were forming a link between us.

"Leah," Seth called out. "We have to take him somewhere, he's seriously injured."

"A hospital here won't accept him without ID," I said clutching to Seth. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Go warn the Cullens. Tell them I have a patient." I then got up and lifted him to my chest, keeping him warm with my body heat. I walked swiftly through the woods, past the border.

By the time I got there, Seth had already warned them, and Jasper and Alice had left before he could tempt them. I came through the yard and saw Rosalie and Emmett.

"You're supposed to…" Emmett started. He stopped, and coughed at my scent as Carlisle ran out.

"We have a bed set up for him." Carlisle grabbed him from me, and noticed I was reeling from the shock of it all.

"Please help him," I begged as Carlisle took him from me. He sniffed, disgusted. "I'll have a bed for him, we'll see what you have."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as we followed him up the stairs to one of the bed rooms.

"Well." Emmett stopped me from following Carlisle. "He smells slightly more revolting than a shape-shifter and a little bit less than a werewolf."

"Werewolf," I answered.

"My sister imprinted a _real_ werewolf?" Seth asked coming out with a banana. "Cool."

"Imprint?" Esme questioned. "Oh, Leah, we wouldn't care what he is, we just have to make sure the Volturi knows that it is all we are doing with a Child of the Moon."

"He's not as strong as a Child of the Moon, he just smells like one," Carlisle said. "That means an ancestor of his was a Child of the Moon. Could be generations ago, there are no laws against that." Carlisle placed him in a bed. "You brought him to the right place, trust us, Leah."


	2. Chapter 2

TVP

I knew it was a dream; I knew it from the moment I saw myself on Hogwarts' grounds. It was misty out; the mist was like cold hands on my chest as I wandered to the Shrieking Shack. The shack was torn down near the end of my seventh year because of termites, so I knew for sure it was a dream. In my dream the shack was there, solid as a rock. I was walking towards it; it was nighttime. I noticed it was a full moon. The Hogwarts clock struck twelve, midnight. I heard snickering; I turned to see a man with silvery blond hair. He was ghostly pale and had deep red eyes.

"I've been hunting for you. Now we will put an end to your kind." He spoke in a thick Italian accent.

I turned to see my father, who had been dead for twenty years, in the flesh. My father slowly transformed into the werewolf he dreaded and attacked the man like he was his greatest enemy. That was when I felt her hand; it was a hot toasty hand, complete contrast to the rest of my body. I looked up and saw her, the Quileute beauty whose presence followed me. She pulled me in, and I felt safer than my eyes open to bright lights in an unknown room.

"And you been a doctor for how long?" The young man whose name was obviously Seth asked him. This made me panic; my grandmother, who is a Healer, told me about these Muggle doctors. They cut people up…did someone cut me up? The broom accident hit me hard, but I didn't feel any wounds that proved that they did cut me open and put that stuff that takes away pain into my blood. I don't even remember anything after I hit the tree; it was to avoid a bird, I went down lower, and BAM, I was in no man's land. Muggles nearby must have took me to their hospital. I glanced around to see myself in a white room scented with lavender and felt quit warm. I had heard stories about Muggles; they required identification and if one wasn't from their nation, they needed things like visas and passports which were considered unnecessary in the magical world. Especially in the numerous western nations. I quickly changed my hair to a dark black and my eyes to almond brown. If I changed my appearance and kept quiet I could leave here safely. Only one problem, I was too weak to move.

"This is strange," I heard the older man say. "He does have werewolf genes. Some of the DNA has twenty four pairs of chromosomes. But it's not quite the same as yours, it's of a European werewolf gene. The Volturi would say he is descended from a 'child of the moon."

"That must give off the smell," Seth said. They hadn't noticed I was awake.

"Yes, making him easy to operate with my family around." I heard the man. "He must have a werewolf in his family somewhere or his blood wouldn't have this…odor." I could tell whoever was talking did not like the scent.

"What about the other chromosomes?" the boy asked. "He only has twenty two chromosomes." I should have changed my hair earlier, before they notice my metamorphous traits I received from my mother. The one less chromosome, that helped me changed my appearance easily.

"Let me see," the man's voice continued. "Didn't catch that the first time around, Seth. You seem pretty interested in this, have you thought of becoming a doctor?"

"Lately, it's something I've considered." The boy whose name must have been Seth answered as I heard the door crack open. "Who knows when I'll imprint? I should find something useful to do while I am waiting."

"Oh, Seth, you're still here, what a surprise," I heard the soft kind voice of a woman entering in the door greeting her frequent guest.

"Hey," Seth said in a joking manner. "Your son is married to my stepsister. That makes us family."

"Of course," the woman assured him, amused. "I came to check on the patient, your future brother I believe." I could hear her footsteps come across the wooden floor towards me as I felt some goosebumps from the coldness of her hard hands coming gently down to my forehead with the same coldness of my dream. I moved my head upward opening my injured eyes towards her. I could see her loving gold eyes staring down at me as her heart shaped face gave an expression of remorse towards me. She was a very strange woman. I wondered if she was a witch sent to check on me, because she was definitely not a Muggle. She was too beautiful to be part of the Muggle world. I thought for a moment as she walked away, not taking her eyes off me until she wandered off. She wasn't a witch either, or she would have used magical treatment on me. It was strange although her skin was rather cold and hard, the way she tended to me was with nothing but the warmest attentions.

"Carlisle, he's awake," the woman said as a man called Carlisle came right to my side. He reminded me of the paintings at Hogwarts, the one of seventeenth-century Muggles. He had strange blonde hair cut that way, with the same strange golden eyes as the woman and extremely pale skin.

"He has a regular heartbeat, he should do fine. Esme, call Leah. She went to get those packages for him." Esme touched my cheek in a loving way and left.

"Let me see him." Seth came over to me. He was a tall, gangly, but well-built boy with russet skin. He was grinning at the pale man as he checked my bandages. "I guess you can say our family now has everything. I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater, my sister Leah and I brought you here last night."

"Who?" I started weakly as Carlisle appeared again with this strange tiny, round, tablet that he put in my mouth, then made me drink some water. I was in such a weak state, I just did what he told me.

"A British accent, where are you from?" Seth asked. "I knew when you came around we'd be best friends."

"He's from London," Carlisle informed Seth, and turned back to me. "You might need help sitting up, your ribs are injured pretty badly." Carlisle and Seth gently put their hands under my back and helped me set up. I felt sharp pain coming down my back and against my chest as I notice these strange quilts that had to be from the thirties at least. "Alice, can you get some pillows to help our guest?" he added.

"Can I get anything?" I looked up and saw a gigantic brawny man come in who had the largest muscles I had ever seen and was almost as tall as Hagrid but seemed to have ten times his strength. He had wild brown curly hair, pale hard white skin and the same strange golden eyes. It troubled me very much thinking he could throw me a couple of kilometers away without a problem.

"No, actually, we are fine, Emmett," Carlisle answered. "Why don't you talk to him?"

"Sure thing." Emmett came over and smiled at me, as I wondered if he was near as scary as he looked. I reminded myself to keep caution as he sat at the edge of my bed just smiling at me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Are you from the UK or somewhere there, yonder?" he asked with a deep booming swaying voice. His voice had this strange twang in it. It made me a bit curious where he was from. The only thing I truly wanted to know was where I was now.

"Yes, where am I?" I repeated, confused.

"At the Cullen's, safe and sound." Emmett smiled casually.

"Cullens?" I asked nervously.

"I brought some pillows." A short brunette rushed in who also had pale skin and strange golden eyes. She did not walk; she only danced around like a ballerina. "And some blankets to keep you warm. So I was noticing your clothes. I never saw such strange garments. Where did they come from?"

"Alice, he's a bit nervous. Let me calm him down first." A tall male blonde with odd amber eyes and pale skin walked in, and for some reason I calmed down. He stood over by the brunette who was obviously Alice in a protective manner, giving me a deadly stare, with unsure eyes. It was from his glare that I knew: if I set even a finger on Alice I'd be dead in seconds. I didn't know what brought this fear from him, but he clearly didn't trust me.

"Could you all give him a little room?" another voice shouted as a veela strolled in, or at least I thought she was a veela. She touched my skin, and her hand was hard as granite and very cold, which was compete opposite of what a veela's skin normally felt like. "We don't know anything, except that a dog imprinted on him." She wasn't a veela. They were supposed to be naturally charming, and this woman was making no attempt whatsoever to act that way.

"Rosalie, he's family, how could he possibly be dangerous?" Seth pointed out, defending me.

"Everyone, out of the room." Esme came back in. "Let him breathe." I watched as everyone, including Seth, retreated.

"Who are the Cullens, and what tri…I mean state are they in?" I asked, trying to remember that in the Muggle world they had states, while in the magical world they had tribes. That was how it went in the Americas.

"You must have had a pretty nasty fall last night," Esme smiled in a loving way. "Good thing Leah brought you here. You are in Washington, north of Seattle, close to Canada. Near a town called Forks."

_Forks_ that was the Muggle community where Angela and Mike live with their biological parents. I felt relief for not being that far from the school.

"What are you? Are you a non-Muggle?" I questioned as she let out a snicker. These people weren't Muggles. I could tell that their speed, strength, and beauty defied normal Muggle characteristics, but they weren't witches and wizards or they would have used wands on me. Instead of casts and this anesthesia that made my body were something new.

"Leah will explain when she gets here," Esme said as she checked the temperature. "Are you cold?"

"No," I answered, she seemed to be a very caring woman. "Who's Leah?"

"You'll meet her soon," Esme answered. "She's the girl who brought you here, saved your life."

"You probably do have a higher temperature than most humans," Esme added. "My son and daughter-in-law went to get Angela. They found her searching for you this morning while hunting."

"Bella called." Carlisle came in. "She's on her way."

"Good, you and Leah straighten this whole thing out." Esme smiled.

"You must be from England, it has been a long time since I've been there, which part are you from?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"A couple hours from London," I answered.

"Oh," Carlisle smiled. "I grew up in London, of course, I'm sure the place has changed a lot since then."

He didn't sound like he grew up in London, he clearly had an American accent but I sensed a little British underneath it. I knew Angela was on her way, I was assuming Ben was with her. I had to get them out of here before they knew I let the secret out. The last thing I needed was the only two magical people who had taken kindness towards me have a reason to be angry. Hermione was right; it was difficult to be Muggle born in North America; Angela had to live two different lives. I noticed how different the room was from the Yorkies' and Cheneys' houses. It was very modern, similar to Hermione's parent's house. It was a white room with strange paintings of lines and colors. The bright light almost blinded me. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't move.

"How is he?" I heard a soft female's voice ask. "Is he alright?" I saw her again, the girl in my dream. She was the same girl in the woods. The beautiful woman who could not escape my mind from the first time I saw her. She stood right there, looking at me in a way I had never been looked at before. It was very strange how I seemed to be instantly connected to her in this very room; she seemed absolutely happy to see me, as if I was the only person here, but instead of coming to me she just smiled at me in adoration.

The copper skin beauty rushed towards me. She came to me like a magnet as Carlisle and Esme nodded towards each other and left. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. Carlisle said you needed something from the hospital, and I didn't want them going."

"Thank you," I said as I held her hand gently. "Who are you?"

"Leah Clearwater," she answered, smiling. I thought I even saw a tear form in her eyes. It seemed she was so happy being in my presence that it hurt.

"Teddy Lupin," I introduced myself to her as she stroked my hair. This was sort of awkward but comforting at the same time

"Lupin," she said, as her adoring eyes continue to gaze at me. "Beautiful name."

"Where are we?" I asked, confused.

"We are at the Cullen's place," Leah answered. It was strange; she acted like I had known her my whole life, or as if she was meant for me.

"We just met," I pointed out to her, noticing how she stared at me with adoration. "Why do I feel so attached to you?"

"Because that was what was supposed to happen." Leah grinned with absolute joy from being near me. "This will be harder than I thought. Let me start by saying: I know you're a wizard. Carlisle told me he came across your type before. "

"How?" I asked.

"I found you." She answered. "I was in my wolf form then."

"You're an Animagus?" I asked her. She didn't seem to be a witch. She did however seem to possess her own magic.

"A what?" she questioned. "I don't know what that is. I am, however, a werewolf, you could say, but not of the European folk lore. A shape-shifter if that makes you more comfortable."

"Werewolf?" I became very confused.

"Yes, let me explain." Leah responded, as her eyes gazed at me, it was as if she was being pulled towards me. "This will sound strange, but I have to tell you a story, a secret I can't tell anyone but you. Let me start by telling you about Quileute history…."

Just then a knock came on the door. "Who is it?"

"Emmett, …um…company has come, looking for Ted," his voice hollered through the wooden walls.

"Who?" Leah asked as I noticed her cheeks dropped and fear came upon her. It seemed she didn't want me to rejoin the wizarding world, she didn't want me out of her sight. Did she know about the wizarding world? She certainly had been exposed to what is beyond ordinary. She was something completely unfamiliar to my world.

"Angela, with Edward and Bella," Emmett answered. "Oh, yeah, Seth called Jacob and told him. He's on his way over, too."

"What is she doing here?" Leah said as I tried to get out of the bed but fell in the attempt. I don't know what this anaesthesia was, but it caused my body to become weak.

"Who's Jacob?" I asked as Leah helped me walk.

"He's the alpha of my pack, I'm the beta," Leah explained proudly. "I am second in command."

"The what?" I asked as came in the door with a man that had bronze colored hair as well as the same white skin and amber eyes. Then from behind him finally came Angela, I felt relief in seeing someone I recognized.

"Is this him?" he asked in a Chicago accent, watching Angela's every move at the same time giving Leah sympathetic looks.

"Yes, Edward," Angela answered calmly, looking towards me. "Thank you for informing me about my cousin. I am going to be taking him home now." I then heard Leah let out a growl under her breath; something about Angela had angered her.

"Come on, Teddy, let's go," Angela helped me out of the bed. I knew how painful the injury was; I could barely walk. I felt pain deep in my chest as Leah slowly put her arm around my waist and neck to help me walk across the floor. I couldn't help noticing how strong Leah was. The woman had to be half my size but she still had athletic arms and shoulders that supported me perfectly. Angela helped me on the other side. I still could hardly hold her strength when we got to the stairs. What were these people?

"I need to call some of our other relatives to inform them what is going on," Angela said as she nodded towards me. I knew she was trying to inform me other wizards were coming to help me out of this situation. The truth was, for some odd reason I didn't care about the wizard world, not with Leah around.

"If you insist on it. Seth!" Leah answered coldly. She didn't seem happy about Angela going to make 'a few phone calls'. Seth came running back up with a donut in his mouth and quickly placed himself under my other arm as I slowly came down the stairs. I couldn't help but notice how strong Seth was too; he was young, around the same size as his sister, but both very strong. They both helped me down the stairs without a problem. "Teddy, I would like you to meet my brother-" Leah started.

"We already met," Seth interrupted. He swallowed the donut and looked towards me. "You are probably hungry, good thing I asked Edward to bring donuts. When we get downstairs I'll grab you one. Esme squeezed you orange juice." He then rambled on as I notice this dizziness as I walked. My feet and body was numb of all pain.

"That sounds nice," I said as they helped me hop downstairs until we came to the bottom where Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward stood surrounded by Angela. They observed her every move as she put on her Muggle performance. I noticed their faces; I could tell they knew she was putting on an act. Emmett came over when he saw me and pulled a chair at their table, as they sat me down. Angela came to my side at that point, and Leah watched her every move.

"Teddy, we really should get going, they are waiting for us," Angela said. I noticed my wand was in her pocket. In one swipe I knew she could help me out of this pain, and this strange state the doctor's potion put me in. She refuses to perform it in front of these people. She was more scared of showing magic in front of these people than Muggles.

"Let him eat," Leah said sternly as Esme give me a donut and a cup of orange juice. Leah did not only seem completely enthralled with me, but was strangely overprotective as well.

"Teddy…" Angela gave me a fearful glances as Leah sat between us.

"After we eat first," I answered. I was really hungry, I know I should of listen to her, but my mind wasn't thinking straight at all. "Why don't you get something?"

"Wouldn't it be a good idea if Carlisle did a brief checkup before he left?" Rosalie asked, eyeing Angela.

"We have other physicians that specialize in broken bones," Angela explained. I knew she was planning on taking me to a Healer. "My aunt is pretty protective, considering he's in such a strange place….right?"

"He was on his own when I found him," Leah shot back instantly.

"Oh, why don't we all just give it up," Emmett said rather loudly. "Angela, we know you're a witch, we knew for a long time now. Leah and Seth just found out. You know we're vampires. There you go."

"You know?" Angela asked, shocked.

"We are not idiots," Rosalie butted in.

"I've seen witches and wizards before, and put two and two together." Carlisle explained. "I also saw you light a candle by yourself at the wedding."

"Moving on," Jasper said. "We would just like to know if you two present any danger to the non-magical people around us."

"And who else has been giving me false mind reads." Edward seemed to be the most betrayed of them all, making me feel overwhelmed with questions.

"Jacob picked up Renesmee and they're on their way," another voice said, as I saw another woman come in. She had the same pale skin and amber eyes as the rest of the family. She had to be the exact same size as Edward, with long dark brown hair that had strands of red and uneven lips. She seemed to notice the awkwardness surrounding Angela and I when she walked in the door.

"What's going on here?" She asked her head turning towards me. "You must be Teddy, I'm Bella." She shook my hand. I then noticed how cold it was, just as cold as Carlisle's skin.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"So, Angela, you're a witch," Bella said as she came close to Edward. "Figures, we have vampires and werewolves here in Forks, why not witches?" She let out a little laugh that seemed to calm everyone down. She then looked at me. "And wizards are welcome too. We caught you practicing magic while hunting many times."

"Thank you, Bella," Angela said, shaking her head.

"Now, we got that all sorted out do you mind telling me the other witches and wizards around?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"What's going on here?" She asked her head turning towards me. "You must be Teddy, I'm Bella." She shook my hand. I then noticed how cold it was, just as cold as Carlisle's.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"So, Angela, you're a witch," Bella said as she came close to Edward. "Figures, we have vampires and werewolves here in Forks, why not witches?" She let out a little laugh that seemed to calm everyone down. She then looked at me. "And wizards are welcome too. We caught you practicing magic while hunting many times."

"Thank you, Bella," Angela said, shaking her head.

"Now, we got that all sorted out do you mind telling me the other witches and wizards around?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"I'm not allowed to give you that information," Angela said sternly as the Cullens looked towards the windows. It was as if they heard something. "You can't tell anyone."

"Angela, is he there?" I heard Ben's voice as Angela jumped and looked at the Cullens. "Don't let them know that that we know." She then handed my wand over as I placed it in my pocket. My eyes shifted towards Leah who seemed worried; she did not let me leave her sight. I was wondering what did they know, it was obvious these people knew we were wizards, did we know something about the Cullens that we weren't supposed to?

"I have to go out there," I explained as she nodded sadly while Emmett and Carlisle helped me to the porch, followed by the rest of the family.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I heard Edward say under his breath as he saw Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie coming up through the forest being led by Ben Cheney, who rushed to the Cullen's yard when he saw Angela standing on the porch.

"They know," Angela said as she hugged Ben. The Cullens all turned to look towards Mike and Eric who remained in the yard with their wands close to their sides.

"You told them, didn't you?" Mike yelled at me furiously as he pulled out his wand. He was a very powerful wizard. Probably the most powerful wizard I met since my arrival at the Western Hemisphere, and he knew it. He was also quick-tempered and very confrontational, a dangerous combination. From what I heard, he was known for placing spells on random Muggles to make them jealous for no apparent reason, and to me that was wrong. I couldn't help but get chills when he pointed his wand at me, because that was a scary thing.

"Mike," Carlisle said slowly. "He didn't say anything; we took a sample of his to find is identity. I worked with wizards before."

"Bella, you've always been a good liar, haven't you?" Mike shouted at her viciously. "I wonder if you would have stuck around if you knew we knew."

"Mike," I said as I slowly walked out to him on my own. "I swear they knew when I woke up."

"This house can't even handle a paper cut!" Mike let out a laugh. I had a feeling he didn't believe me. "Perhaps Teddy here needs to learn how we handle things on the Olympic Peninsula if we expose ourselves to Muggles, or even worse vampires."

"No, you won't," Leah shouted as she raced out from the porch and jumped in front of me as Bella quickly shoved Angela back, while Seth forcefully pulled me out of the way. I glanced over and saw a large gray wolf in front of me, ready to attack Mike. Mike let out a little laugh as he backed away from the wolf and glanced at Edward. "Read my mind, Edward, tell me what I'm thinking!" Edward gave him a blank expression before he answered. "You are thinking about what you are going to have for lunch, apparently."

"Do you really believe that's what I'm thinking?" Mike smirked as Edward nodded, confused. "Do you really think I would have any interest in your wife? When she's crazy enough to date vampires?" Bella give him an astonished look as Mike smiled towards her. "If I was really that into you, I would have used a love potion. It always seemed to work well, even if I have no interest in them."

"That wouldn't have worked, Mike," Bella said sternly.

"It worked with Jessica." Mike smiled proudly. It seemed he enjoyed making woman pine for him. He was a dangerous wizard and few could see that.

"But she was imprinted on by Embry…" Seth said, confused

"Real love breaks curses, when one of you guys imprint it breaks it," Eric explained as he stepped away from Mike, while a car drove into the driveway. I couldn't help but hear the word 'imprint' again. It made me very confused; I did not know what it meant. I knew somehow, for reasons unknown it explained the high level of commitment Leah had for me, it explained the adoration she had in her eyes when I was in her presence. I wondered if it was connected to the way she was protecting me right now. I notice two more people come out of the car. One was a young girl who appeared to be around nine or ten, with the same pale skin but not near as white as the rest of them and strange chocolate brown eyes. She was obviously related to Edward, with the same noise and face structure, she had strange petal cheeks and light purple eyelids. Mike's eyes glared towards her.

She had the same unnatural beauty as the rest of them, but not near as unnatural as her parents who she came running up to. She was with a Quileute man who became instantly concerned when he saw the wolf in front of me. He was a bit taller than Seth, with a well-toned body that stood to be at least six feet tall with a russet skin tone, dark charcoal hair and dark brown eyes. He came over to me, as the girl dashed to join her family. I turned to see everyone was behind Bella including Angela and Ben who the Cullens seemed to have trapped.

"What's going on here?" the man asked. Seth stayed beside me, not leaving my side.

"We are having a dispute with something strange," Seth explained. Leah growled at Mike.

"You must be him." The man smiled kindly. "I'm Jacob Black. Seth, take Leah's imprint behind the shield till we get this sorted out." Seth quickly pulled me behind Bella as Leah guarded me closely. I noticed everyone else gathered behind her, including Jacob and Renesmee. I noticed Alice reaching out and pulling Angela behind Bella as Edward grabbed Ben. They tried to escape them but Emmett than came over and had his hands on both their arms keeping them locked as Bella stood boldly facing Mike and Eric. Mike notice how safe they seemed behind Bella and let out a little laugh. "Eric why don't you help Ted and show these bloodsuckers how little power they have over us?"

Eric raised his wand as Leah let out a growl, he ignored her and pointed to me then shouted _'Bracchium Emendo'_ white sparks came flying over to me, healing my legs and chest. It took over the spell of anastasia I noticed Carlisle and the other non-magical people looked towards me with amazement as I regained my strength.

"Now that we know your shield doesn't work against this kind of power," Mike smiled slyly, "why don't we see who is truly more powerful?"

"Mike, don't!" Eric yelled as Mike raised his wand pointing towards the Cullens with an evil glare as the Cullens helplessly gathered behind Bella. Mike was soaking in their fear.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Mike shouted as the green light shot out his wand and soared towards the Cullens.

_**BETA NOTE: Hey readers! I don't think Leah has mentioned me yet-but I'm Aditi, also known as **__PurplePrincess77__**. I am Leah's beta reader! Woo! *fanfare* I shall take up the little amount of note I have to say that I love being Leah's beta and I hope you stick around to read the whole story, because in one word, it is WOW! Also, I will now shamelessly advertise my stories. Teehee. Please go check out my profile and my works, and give some advice because there's always room for improvement! :P**_


	3. Chapter 4:Leah

Green electric light spun from the stick Mike was aiming straight at Nessie, as if was a bullet. The magical people had the reaction as if she was shot or something went off as Nessie fall instantly hitting the soft grass to the ground causing the entire Cullen family to rush to her side. The wizards watched them sadly; not knowing Nessie fell to the ground because the curse went straight through her chest, causing a powerful shock that made her fall to the ground.

I turned to see Ben, Angela and Teddy rush right over, and then freeze as the Cullen's helped her stand. She rose slowly as she started wobble, her eyelids fluttered for a brief moment than fell again. Edward helped her lean against a tree as Jacob brought her some water. Ben, Angela and Teddy watched her in awe as she sipped at the cup slowly.

Teddy was safe was the only thing I could focus on. Bella lowered her shield and went to attend to her daughter. I went to the back, and phased back put on some jeans and a shirt and raced to the front to find Nessie standing against a tree. The remaining three wizards remained staring at her in shock as the Cullen's, along with Seth and Jacob, helped Nessie to a chair as she walked dizzily on her feet.

"Is she alright?" Ben asked shaking like a leaf.

"Yes, she's completely fine?" Angela asked, dumbfounded.

"Not even a scar?" Teddy went over and pulled back her red curls revealing her pale white forehead.

"No," She shook. "I have this massive headache."

"What did he do to her?" Jacob demanded glaring at Angela and Ben.

"It could have been worse." Ben muttered, shocked.

"How worse?" Edward asked, as the three of them went silent.  
"A lot." Angela said intently, almost as if she was scared to give the exact answer of this strange curse.

"What can you do to help her?" Bella asked. "She normally doesn't get headaches."

"This happen to my Godfather once," Teddy interrupted. "I think it will go away."

"It will?" Rosalie asked. "Could you ask him?"

"I don't think he'll believe this," Angela muttered.

"Could you ask him?" I asked as he noticed me looking at him, and then took a step back.

"Do you know anyone else who had this curse?" Jasper asked furiously as tension rose, it was clear he was trying to get a confession out of them.

"They would be hard to track down." Ben answered practically shaking as the other two stared at Renesmee as if she just woke from the dead. "It could have been a lot worse."

"Perhaps we should see if…" Ben started, meeting Angela's eyes before they both looked towards Teddy.

"The other, no this is different, she's immortal…right?" Teddy asked.

"What is it Teddy, you know someone who had this? Your godfather?" I asked putting my arm around him as he backed away.

"No," Angela interrupted as she pulled him away from me. "This has gone too far, you are not allowed to know about us."

"Well, it's too late for that," I said angrily pulling him back beside me. "We already do know."

"I think now will be the best time to leave," Teddy said quickly backing away from me. "Before we get into anymore trouble."

"I agree," Ben nodded towards Nessie. "We already caused enough trouble for you vampires, and shapeshifters."

"Come on, Teddy, let's go." Angela nodded towards him as he followed her.

"No," I yelled coming towards him and grabbing his arm, holding on to him tightly so he'll never leave me. "Teddy, you have to stay with me."

"We just met," Teddy said backing away from me. "I'm sorry, this is just too crazy, please just leave me be. I'm not what you think I am."

"But you are," I said, I didn't get a chance to explain how I imprinted him. "Please let me explain."

He backed away; I could tell he was scared. I had to let go, and watch him wander off with the rest of the witches and wizards disappearing into the forest, letting my heart disappear with him. He wouldn't be gone for long, I said to myself as I felt Seth's arms around me. I was his soul mate, it was meant to be.

"He'll come back, don't worry," Seth explained to me as I ran off after him, but I only got a couple yards away before I realized my imprinted was gone.

The Next Day

Even those she can't eat, Bella still came over to help Mom get ready for the Labor Day Picnic and baby-sit our little half-brother, Joshua. The headache Mike gave Nessie started to ease a little, but was still there. So she was placed on the couch with a damp washcloth draped across her forehead.

Charlie had an emergency at the police station, and Edward was off teaching Seth how to drive (he didn't take a helmet like Jacob and Charlie suggested).

I tried to help as much as possible, but I just couldn't put myself in a happy mood. It was worse than when Sam had left me, I didn't know what to do, because it was impossible for me be with anyone else. Teddy made it very clear he did not want to be with me. I had to be whatever he needed me to be, which to him was nothing for him. Thinking about this had given me a headache so Neisse was not alone in the wizard headaches.

"Do you need some ice dear?" Bella asked as she came over to the living room with a bag of ice.

"Yes," Neisse groaned as she took the ice and looked towards me. "When is your boyfriend going to come over and make this end?"

"I don't know," I snapped at her. "They said it could of been worse, so be grateful."

"I think they were just trying to make me feel better," Nessie sighed as Mom came in with Joshua.

"How hard did that baseball bat hit you?" Mom asked as she notice Nessie was laying sluggishly on the couch. "Do you think your grandfather should…"

"No, Sue, I don't think Carlisle can help out with this." Bella said as she nursed Nessie.

"Do you want me to take Joshua outside?" I asked annoyed with my family.

"That will be a good idea," Mom handed Joshua over to me. It was relaxing holding Joshua, he was a cute little baby, he had Mom's russet skin, and brown eyes mixed in with Charlie's curly black hair and chubby face. I took him out and open the door to see Quil Ateara standing at my front porch.

"Hey, Leah," Quil smiled. "I heard what happened yesterday and I'm so sorry."

"How?" I asked confused. Jacob decided it would be best not to tell any other werewolf what happened. I agreed with him, the wizards wanted to keep their world a secret and we would expect them to keep our world a secret. I want Teddy to trust me, so I'm keeping his secret."

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Quil went on. "I know you imprinted on a wizard."

"How did you?" I asked wondering if Jacob or Seth squealed.

"Claire." Quil answered simply as I nodded and took Joshua inside handing him off to Bella.

"I knew about it a couple days after I imprinted her, the authorities of her world told me."

"But her parents?" I questioned confused.

"They don't know." Quil informed me. "The wizards made me swear to keep it a secret."

"How did you know what happened?" I asked.

"I overheard it, Teddy didn't know I was one of them and started going on about this girl who seemed to stare at him endlessly and devoted to him completely after just meeting him." Quil explained. "He was pretty freaked out about it, when he mentioned you becoming a wolf I connected the dots."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked finding it completely strange Quil was leading me away. He led me into a large field I have never seen before. It was so strange I walked this path thousands of times, yet I have never seen this field before. One of the first thing I notice was a group of strangely dressed children all wearing native Quileute clothes. I even notice Mrs. York, who was talking with her husband off to the side wearing the ancient dress. Yet, out of all of them one was dawned to me, he had his hair in a strange color of blue with a pale face yet my heart still pulled towards him. He changed his appearance, yet I could still tell it was Teddy.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The magic school Claire will be attending is in need of a few repairs, I was invited to help." Quil explained. "Even those the community clearly think of me as an intruder for imprinting their kind, I am welcomed when they need help."

I tried to pay attention to him but my mind was set on Teddy, who was taking a few pictures of the children. "Just so you know, he wants nothing to do with you or our world."

"Did you tell him it's too late?" I asked, letting go of my pride to receive help from Quil.

"No, that's your job," Quil answered then yelled from across the field. "Hey, Teddy, come meet my friend I told you about."

Teddy came running across the field and stopped when he saw me. I could tell my presence made him uncomfortable. He glanced towards Quil and said, "I believe we already met, Quil."

"Good, I have to get the children lunch, do you mind going to the store to get some the things on the list?" Quil asked.

"Quil?" Teddy glared towards him. "Remember the rules."

"I doubt the muggles will ask for a passport at the grocery store." Quil pointed out. "The rules are simple, you are not allowed to answer questions or go to airports." Quil seemed to know a little too much about this world.

"I don't know how to get there." Teddy said again, making an excuse.

"I can take you," I volunteered, if he needed help, I would give it to him.

"Fine, I'll get a shirt on." Teddy sighed, realizing he had no choice.

"Thanks," I whispered to Quil as Teddy left, we began walking down the path he was silent as if he was trying to think of what to say than finally he just spoke.

"Excuse me miss," Teddy started slowly, trying to be polite as possible. "Do you mind telling me about this imprinting thing?"

"I was hoping you would ask," I said as we approached the driveway. "Have you ever heard of the Sprit Warriors?"

"Yes," Teddy answered. "They were these men who would leave their body to defend their tribe."

"Yes," I answered surprised. "How did you know?"

"I read about it before I came here," Teddy answered.

"Oh," I was amazed; I didn't know these stories were written down. "Did you read about imprinting?"

"No, and believe me when I say it's impossible to find, even in the most extensive libraries. I wish I came across those, but it seems it's not something commonly spoken about." Teddy answered as we came to my house; I notice a cop car parked in front, along with a silver Volvo.

"I'll have to get the keys for my car." I explained. "Do you want to come in and meet the rest of my family?"

I walked him into the house. Seth was eating lunch with Charlie, Mom and Neisse. Bella was having a conversion with Edward, while they fed Joshua, who sat in his height chair. They all stopped when they saw him walking in with me, Nessie trembled a bit, while the rest just stared towards him.

"You must be, Teddy. I'm Sue Swan, Leah's mother." Mom smiled coming towards him with curiosity. "Do you want anything to eat, I just made some PB&J's, thought it would be good for Neisse's headache."

"Figured I'd see you again," Seth smiled as about ten sandwiches sat on his plate. "Do you want some they are really good?"

"No, thank you," Teddy answered. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Swan."

"We need to go to the store," I explained grabbing the keys. "But first I should introduce everyone. You already met my stepsister, Bella, and her husband, Edward, as well as their daughter, Nessie. The one in the uniform is my step father, Charlie, and the one in the highchair is my half-brother, Joshua." I watched as each of them shook his hand, like he was family. "Mom, we are going to the store, do you need anything?"

"Tylenol," Nessie answered.

"Does that help?" Bella asked looking at Teddy.

"I don't know." Teddy answered. "It will be worth a try, it could have been a lot worse." Nessie rolled her eyes as Mom handed me a list, we said goodbye and left. I drove him to the store; I couldn't help but gaze at him with the fullest love.

"Now do you mind explaining to me about this imprinting?" Teddy asked as I started the car.

"You heard of the third wife?" I asked him.

"Yes," Teddy answered not looking at me.

"But they didn't explain what imprint meant." I questioned; this was odd.

"Just tell me, I am confused enough already." Teddy said as it started raining.

"When I was in high school, I had a sweetheart named Sam Uley." I explained, minus well tell him my whole history. "We were very much in love, then I one evening, during my senior year we were out on a date. I remember him getting very mad at the waiter, I then felt his skin it was burning hot, like an oven. After he made a scene he left me there, I had to find my own way home. I didn't see him for weeks, it worried me sick."

"What happen to him?" Teddy asked.

"I'm getting to that," I informed him. "He came back after a couple of weeks, I embraced him right away, but he ignored me. He was different; I notice he was eating a lot more. He was also stronger, and taller. He would get angry easily, and often left at nights."

"Did you ever figure it out?" Teddy asked confused.

"Of course I did." I answered. "But that's not coming for awhile, it all changed at my graduation party. When my cousin, Emily, came up to help out with the party. Sam came later, were I introduced them. I notice his face lit up when he saw her, in a way he never did with me, and he spent the whole time with her. He didn't even notice I was there."

"That was rude." Teddy admitted.

"Wait until the next day," I let out a little chuckle, it didn't bother me as much since I imprinted Teddy. "He broke up with me, told me he found someone else."

"Who?" Teddy asked.

"Emily, when he just met her the day before." I answered calmly noticing the shock look on his face, I was only telling him this so he could see what kind of effect he had on me. "He went to approach her that day. She agreed with me, it was horrible of him to leave me for someone he just met. He then started following her around, and seemed to be wherever she was."

"Couldn't he take a hint?" Teddy asked.

"Then one day, Sam got restraining orders in the mail, saying he wasn't allowed to be with-in five-hundred feet of her property. That didn't work; he went to her anyway. He was furious when he went down to her reservation." I paused for a moment of silence, "The next morning I got a call, Emily was in the hospital."

"What happened to her?" Teddy asked giving me a sympathetic look. "Was she alright?"

"No," I answered. "She told Sam, she hates him and wanted nothing to do with them. That made him angry and she received horrible scratches across her face. Now, Emily and Sam are happily married."

"That's a weird story, with a weird ending." Teddy admitted. I had to agree it did sound strange. "Did you find out what happened in the woods?"

"Well, a couple years later, Sam started acting even weirder. They were engaged then, I notice this group of boys started falling him around like they were his puppies. Emily would invite me over to meet them, she wanted me to at least see them. I did not want to go, but my father insisted I meet these boys. Nothing happened though, and I was still bitter about Sam making me terrible company."

"Why did they want them to look at you?" Teddy asked.

"They wanted one of them to get the same way around me the way Sam got around Emily, the way I get around you." He then gave me an odd look as if he wanted to leave. I locked the cars so he would listen. "It just wasn't happening; it was a couple months later I found out why."

"Why?" Teddy asked.

"It was the night after Sam and Emily invited me over to look at a new member of Sam's 'gang,'" I explained trying to remember every detail of that night. "Before I left, Mom was worried Seth might have a fever, he was running a really high temperature. Seth was being testy with her, too, calming he was fine. Dad against Mom's judgment took him out to the woods. The next morning, they weren't back. I went with Emily's to look at bride's maid's dresses."

"You should have threatened to rip them apart," Teddy said a little upset. "That would have shown her."

"I did," I insured him. "I told her to take that dress and her engagement ring, and go to hell with it. I also yelled at the dress fitter, because she was saying I was too muscular to fit in the dress."

"Good for you." Teddy said as I smiled.

"Emily calmed me, then pointed out I was running a fever." I sighed. "Told me my skin was burning, but I felt fine. I went home anyway. Dad and Seth were back, Seth seemed disappointed; they looked like they were waiting for something to happen."

"What?" Teddy asked, he was getting into this story.

"Sam came over," I went on. "I was coming out of our screen door, when Sam suggested he take Seth into the woods and see if it would happen with his gang."

"I didn't know what they were talking about, but it made me mad." I explained. "I got even madder when my father was defending Sam, saying it was for Seth good to run off with the man who broke my heart. I don't think my father notice my skin was getting just as hot as his was, he wasn't expecting it. I watched as Sam took my brother away, I yelled for Seth to get back here. When my father told me I don't understand, and he can't tell me why. That made me beyond furious with my father, and I went off."

"What happened?" Teddy asked.

"I phased for the first time," I answered letting out a sniff. "It was a few seconds later Seth started to back away, blaming Sam for making me bitter, that was what set him off. My father was expecting Seth to phase, but not me. I think the shock must have been too much for him. He had a heart attack and died shortly after; I always blame myself for giving my father a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." Teddy put his hand on my shoulder.

"After that," I said taking a deep breath. "I found out why Sam was so attracted to Emily, it was same reason I am so attracted to you."

"She was his soul mate," I answered. "When a Quileute werewolf sees their soul mate for the first time, it is instant love. It doesn't have to be romantic love those, it is whatever love the imprinted wants the imprintee to be, and that's what I'll be to you, Teddy."

We walked through the store together and quickly found what we needed. I bought him a few extra things that he said he needed – of course I was willing to get anything for him. It stopped raining when we came back to my house. Edward had agreed to go out with Seth again, Charlie had left for work. We decide it would be best to walk back to the meadow with the things on his school's list.

"Listen," Teddy said slowly on our way back. "I don't know how to say this, so I am going to just say it. I have a girlfriend, her name is Victoria Wesley."

"I see," I said sadly, feeling horribly guilty for putting this Victoria Wesley in the same position I was once in.

"Yes, and I love her very much." Teddy said quickly. "So I'm sorry if you expected any romantic expectations from me, because you are not going to get them."

"I see," I smiled; the truth was I didn't expect him to be anything. "We could just be friends."

"I could use a friend," Teddy admitted. This must have been truly imprinting, he didn't want a romantic relationship with me now, neither did I. I was willing to settle being his friend. I would be the best friend he ever had since that was what he wanted me to be. My heart ached, but at least one thing was clear… he was mine.

"Listen," I said with a smile. "My family is having a picnic on Labor Day, you can come over if you want."

"I have school obligations," Teddy said sadly as Quil came running up behind us.

"Did you get the apple juice, good those kids are waiting," Quil patted him on the back as I handed him the gallons.

"I was just inviting Teddy to my family's picnic," I started.

"And I was telling her about other obligations," Teddy glared towards Quil.

"Oh, I'm sure you can still do both," Quil's face lit up.

"Don't I have to help get ready for it?" Teddy asked.

"They are using magic, it shouldn't take that long." Quil informed him.

"Quil, I can handle this." I informed him as I looked towards Teddy. "Look, you don't have to go if you don't want too. I thought it was a nice gesture, since you said you wanted to get to know some of the people."

"I'll check my schedule," Teddy smiled towards me as I watched him walk away. I could tell he wanted nothing to do with me, but that will change over time. We were meant for each other, there are plenty of young single men in this world for Victoria Wesley, my heart went out to her, but Teddy Lupin was mine. We were meant for each other, he wanted me to be his friend for now, but I knew that would change. I had imprinted him and this new relationship would flourish and become sold as a rock. Unlike the love I once had for Sam, my love for him had a new twist; I loved him with complete hope.


	4. Chapter 5:Teddy

"Do you know how to mind your own business?" I hissed to Quil instantly after Leah left and we were heading back to the school.

"I thought your description of Leah being annoyingly attached was a little weird, because that is very much not like her until you said her going on about this imprint, than it all made sense. You must have been the wizard Seth was broadcasting to the whole pack last night." Quil smiled as we came to the he poured the drinks and started handing them to the other volunteers helping with the school.

"Do any of you know how to mind your own business?" I asked it seemed between the vampires, Leah, Seth and now Quil it was unbearable. I just wanted to continue my work here and have the best experience of my life (according to Aunt Hermione).

"We're pretty open with each other we have no choice," Quil said casually. "So are you going?"

"First, let me focus on what I am suppose to do for the opening ceremony." I informed him. "So Rachel Black won't fling me across the ocean."

"Now, there is another reason of going to that picnic she invited you to. You will have a chance to meet others have been imprinted on." Quil brought up again. "They're more your own age so you will most likely get along, but then again you are the first man."

"That makes it sound a whole lot more appealing," I said sarcastically trying to get back to work. "And I don't even know what it is."

"Did she explain it?" Quil asked.

"Yes, but I didn't understand even though I sort of told her I did." I confessed. "I was doing whatever it took for her to back off."

"Yeah, tou keep trying that," I heard Quil mumble. "Let me point out the entire pack has been waiting for you, so if you go, you are going to be the most welcomed guest."

"Until they find out I have a girlfriend and want to beat me," I informed him as he rolled his eyes, like Leah being taken wasn't that much of a big deal, just something to work around. I didn't even know why he was here; he obviously annoyed the witches and wizards. Martha even referred to him as 'the muggle fur ball'. What annoyed me was the fact he only paid attention to one student, Claire, who worked well independently without him.

Quil led me back to The Salem Institute of La Push which was a tiny school built into the sea cliffs of the Juan de Fuca, spreading through the Olympic Peninsula. It was small compared to Hogwarts, but it was still a decent school filled with children anxious to learn. The opening ceremony was to take place in a meadow on the outskirts of Forks. It was a very magical meadow filled with charms so the muggles won't pass in less someone who was not a muggle gave them the entrance. Unlike Hogwarts their opening ceremony was a serious matter and had a lot more on the teacher's part. I just didn't know how much teachers were took part but I knew it was certainly more than just sitting and watching new pupils be sorted. The organizer of the ceremony was also the Charms teacher, Rachel Black. She was in the meadow with a clip board ordering around a group of house elves while her boyfriend Paul was carrying at least a thousand bags for her. He looked sort of shocked to see me walking in with Quil.

"Where have you been?" Rachel came rushing up. "Angela has yet to return back from an errand. Ben and Austin are off repairing the leaky roof in the school, Martha is in some meeting with the chief, and the Yorkie's are a no show because of the whole Mike incident."

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you that. What do I have to do for the ceremony?" I asked trying to avoid the whole Mike situation.

"Well, you and your escort are supposed to walk up through the student body and be introduced. Then afterwards there is a simple dance." Rachel explained. "Which brings me to the next question, do you have an escort?"

"No," I answered. "Do I need one?"

"Well, yes." Rachel let out a huge sigh. "Paul, sweetie, go find Teddy an escort."

"I think Teddy could provide himself with one." Quil butted in.

"Quil stay out of this," Rachel and I hissed at the same time. I didn't like Rachel all that well; she had that controlling nature that irked me. It is easy to see why her sister had chosen to be the headmistress at the school in Hawaii over being on staff with her here. I felt bad for Paul; he seemed to do whatever Rachel told him without question. I also noticed he did give her that similar look the same way Leah looked at me. Yet, Rachel seemed to adore it. I on the other hand was scared out of my mind. However, the last thing I wanted was for Paul to be running around the wizard world looking for a witch.

"Rachel," I said calmly. "I already have one, don't worry about it."

"Fine," Rachel took a deep breath. "I am going to let it go, now tell me what's this thing with Mike is about."

"He tried to kill a vampire." I answered. "Well they call themselves vampires, but they don't kill humans."

"Really," I notice Rachel, Paul and Quil were letting out of the laugh. "I take it must have been one of the Cullens."

"Yes, how did you know?" I answered.

"They would be the only blood suckers the authorities would care about," Rachel answered. "I am assuming they had no effect on them at all. How are they gone to charge it, you would know because rumor has it you British have wizard who survived the green shock wave. So they can be held accountable." Rachel went on as Paul and Quil stood there waiting for my story.

"That is not a rumor." I answered casually.

"I will believe it when I see it, just like the Horocrux thing." Rachel answered, rolling her eyes as I remembered being in the room during Angela's most embarrassing moment when she was telling us the crazy story about The-Boy-Who-Lived right in front of my godfather who was cracking up. "Now tell me, which one was it."

"Well, from what I hear the girl was a half-vampire." I explained as Rachel's eyes grew.

"Rensemee?" Rachel asked in an angry tone. "Who is also half-human?"

"Yes, that might explain why she survived." I explained.

"But he did try to kill her?" Rachel said in a frozen voice.

"Yes," I answered calmly.

"Paul," Rachel started leaning towards him. "We got to go talk to someone in the Department of Magic, legal matters."

As they went to do that, I went to check the owl post, I got a letter from Victoria signed with love, reminding me I loved her and I knew her all my life. I also got a letter from my grandmother who was telling me everything that had happened since I left the home I planned to return to. I got a letter from my godfather who was looking forward to seeing the pictures. I was considering writing to him about Renesmee but I deiced against it. This situation was too complicated. I was about to send my owl when Angela came rushing in with a letter.

"I wrote a letter to Hermione," Angela smiled.

"About what?" I asked.

"My wedding," Angela answered as Martha came in. "It is only a couple months away, and I want them to be there."

"I was thinking of asking Leah, to be my escort." I said as Martha came in.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Angela whispered as she looked over making sure Martha wasn't listening. "Considering you are dating their niece."

"I'm talking about the opening ceremony." I answered. "You know the one you said that you would have everything covered for."

"She's not one of us." Angela reminded me as Martha came in.

"The Chief wants to see you," Martha gave me a direct look.

"When?" I asked.

"Now," Martha answered. "Apparently Rachel Black is trying to set up evidence Mike's AK should be considered a murder attempt. He asked that you two join him, now."

~X~

Angela led me to a large house on Taoosh Island; it was a beautiful rectangle cinder like house with a flat roof, surrounded by humongous totem poles and wooden carvings. Angela took me to the entrance which was this wooden red door that she knocked on gently to be answered by a small fair skin woman with thick black curls.

"May, I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I believe the chief requested us." Angela answered as the woman responded in Chimakuam. Angela answered back to her, and then the woman led us inside. The home was very modern to the wizard world, it reminded me of Victoria's grandparent's home. The woman led us to his office which was upstairs near the end of the hall. It was a simple office with a large window that over looked the Pacific Ocean and tiny wooden round desk in the center with tall muscular man with long black hair, russet skin he seemed to be around my godfather's age talking with Rachel Black.

"You know the rules, Rachel, muggles cannot be in wizard court." The Chief said again. "I don't care how close she is with your brother."

"But the girl is not a muggle," Rachel explained. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"She is half muggle." The wizard pointed out.

"We can't know that until it is proven." Rachel said to him.

"Angela, when Bella was human you took her to this beach, did she show any signs of magical power?" The chief looked at Angela.

"No," Angela answered. "And believe me, we looked and we studied her."

"Well, she could have been a witch if it wasn't for the vampire venom." Rachel pointed out. "But what does that matter, the point is Mike tried to kill her."

"We are taking that into serious consideration, in less you can prove that human part of her has magic, then she will not be able to press charges against Mike." The Chief explained. "I also would like to point out you should be lucky she survived."

"And believe me, I am grateful." Rachel backed up. "And I will try to keep quiet about this."

"I take it Hogwarts is going to say their 'survivor' is half-vampire too, they have a lot backing that story." A man behind me committed as Angela and I gave silent smiles.

"When I was seventeen," The Chief said sternly looking at the man. "My father told me I needed to make our wizard tribe proud and he sent me to England to be an honoree member of 'The Order of The Phoenix'." The chief said sternly. "And they had me take those born of muggles and their children to my homeland, I also had to protect the wife of a great wolf until she gave birth and they no longer needed my protection. That part was without their knowledge, but I still served proudly. I saw the picture of the man, he had the scar face and everything matched the story. I even met him when I led these muggle-born families back to their home. So I suggest you don't say something is false, until it is proven." The Chief said sternly towards the man. "Now, Rachel, you are free to leave. I need to speak with Theodore and Angela. Be sure to thank Quil thank the information he has shared with me today." With that, Rachel left respectfully.

"Angela, do the Cullens know of our world?" The Chief asked instantly.

"Yes, sir." Angela answered.

"From what I hear, they are harmless and worth our protection. I am appointing you their line of communication so they are protected from wizards who wish to do them harm." The man smiled sternly.

"Thank you, sir." Angela smiled shaking his hand.

"Good, now I want you to go with Teddy and tell them Mike will do them no harm." The Chief explained. "I also want you to warn them of the vampire lab we have set up in…what's that town in Italy called?"

"Volterra," I answered, the wizards there treated vampires like lab mice. I remembered hearing Hermione going on about how they had no right to do that, and those vampires need to be freed.

"Good, warn them but after you get friendly." The chief ordered Angela. "Now, I need to talk to Teddy Lupin, alone."

"I will." Angela answered happily; she was very excited about this. She left me alone with him.

"Good, warn them but after you get friendly." The chief ordered Angela. "Now, I need to talk to Teddy Lupin, alone."

"I will." Angela answered happily; she was very excited about this. She left me alone with him.

"I have heard you been imprinted." The chief smiled greatly.

"Yes," I answered wishing he did not know that.

"Along with two of our own, this makes you quite special in our world." the man smiled. "You do know what imprint means, those?"  
"She explained it to me, but I didn't understand." I answered. "How could you be in love with someone you just met?"

"When you are meant to be with that person," The chief answered.

"Meant to be?" I asked. "But sir, I am in love with someone else."

"But that doesn't mean you are suppose to be with her." The chief said. "Let me tell you a story, about a girl born to magical parents, but did not possessed the gift, in England you would call her a squib. Her name was Aylen, she was from a very powerful wizard family, but because of her misfortunes her parents kept her hidden. You see back then, we had no way of introducing those like her to the muggle tribe without revealing our world, instead we give them simple jobs. I know it was a waste, some of them could have been very smart, but we did not look past their inabilities. Since Aylen was from such a powerful family her parents felt she was a shame and kept her a secret. Her brother took sympathy on his younger sister and did something drastic, when she reached the age witches were suppose to start their magical training, he was scared they would do something to get rid of her once and for all. So he put a sleeping spell on Aylen and her parents then kidnapped his sister and left her in the woods hoping a muggle family would find her and adopt her."

"Did that happened?" I asked finding this story somewhat interesting.

"Well no, her brother's plans failed, his parents woke up and they set off to find their young daughter in the muggle world. Aylen had never step foot in the muggle world, and they feared she be lost to the elements, after all it was winter. They then came across a sight that was so unbelievable even us wizards couldn't believe it. She was found protected by a large brown wolf. It seem this wolf had his paws on her chest. They notice the way he looked at her, Aylen's father described it was as if his paw was _imprinted _on her soul, marked for him. The wolf turned back into a man, they recognized him as the muggle Chief Tiki. That was another surprised for us, a muggle could phase. Tiki stayed by Aylen's side since that day, he was her older brother at first. She grew older they became friends, eventually Aylen married the muggle wolf-chief. It was amazing she was the least magical in her wizard family, yet she was the first to be given the most mystical of muggles. That is one of the miracles that comes with imprint." The chief explained as if this story was to relate to me.

"But what if I don't want this miracle?" I asked.

"You don't ask for it, it is destined for you." The chief explained. "Muggles like Rachel Black's brother for example, didn't ask to phase but they phased. It is how the nature of magic works."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, I want you to go with Angela to the Labor Day event going on in the muggle world, Angela will represent our world to the vampires, you will represent our world to the Shape Shifters, I think as time goes on you will understand Aylen's story, and the choices she made later in life."

~X~

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Austin Marks said as he parked his car. "Going to some muggle picnic just to get friendly with bunch of blood suckers and hair balls."

"Shut up," Angela said as Ben drove up to Leah's house.

"This is it." Ben said as he parked the car in front of the simple white house.

"Oh, look they are having a cook out, we get to eat food made by fire when we could just clap and have it there for us, thanks a lot Teddy." Austin said as we walked out, he was from another wizard family in Washington, even those his mother is muggle born they still take pride in not associating themselves with muggles, I sort of wished he didn't come, but he did for Ben's sake.

"Well, it was not my first choice on to dos on the day before school started but I am here anyway." I reminded him as Angela and Ben ignored him.

"Besides we were asked to come here," Angela reminded him as she put on some flip-flops.

"The Chief of magic at of all people," Austin sighed again. "This is a muggle holiday."

"A holiday is a holiday no matter who is celebrating it, so lets stop wining and go in," Ben suggested as Angela went to get some sort of casserole she made the muggle way (at least she clams it to be) and walked up to the front door. I was the first knock slightly that was quickly open by Seth.

"I knew you would make it come in," Seth smiled brilliantly as he saw me. "You can come in too, any friend of yours is a friend of ours."

"Seth whose there?" Mrs. Swan yelled from the kitchen.

"It's Teddy Lupin, Mom, you know Leah's imprint." Teddy announced loudly.

"Oh, shoot I just sent her to the grocery store for some ice." Mrs. Swan came in with her infant son followed by Rosalie. "I was going to ask you to go up and change Joshua but since Teddy's here, you need to introduce him to the rest of the pack."

"I'll take him up for you," Rosalie offered kindly.

"Do you mind?" Mrs. Swan asked. "Because that would be great, I kind of promised to make a phone call."

"Not at all," Rosalie answered as she seemed to grab Joshua from Mrs. Swan.

"Thank you," Mrs. Swan smiled as she pulled out her cell phone while Rosalie took Joshua upstairs. "Seth be polite and show our guest to the backyard for me."

"Sure," Seth smiled. "Come with me."

Seth first led us to a small kitchen were Mr. Swan, was talking to a older Quileute man who sat in a wheelchair beside Dr. Cullen, who just looked at me amazed as we walked in. "Hey, Teddy, this is Billy Black, Jacob's father," Seth started pointing to the man in the wheel chair. "Billy, this is Teddy Lupin, Leah imprinted him." All three of the men smiled as Angela stopped to talk to Dr. Cullen while Austin and I followed Seth into the backyard were Quil stood with two muscular men with plates filled with food.

"Quil, Jared, Collin this is Teddy, Leah imprinted on him." Seth announced to them as Jared and Collin came to shake my hand, it seemed as if I took some large burden off their backs. It also seemed Seth was announcing proudly to everyone that his sister imprinted on me.

I looked around, I notice they had two tents; one was a small tent that went from the door to the house where I recognized Bella and Esme talking to another Quileute woman who turned to see me then quickly turned away. I couldn't help but notice Angela come out down and walked directly to Bella and Esme, that was when I notice Alice come up to join in as the Quileute woman left.

"Come on, I got more people for you to meet." Seth smiled as he pulled me to a small round table were a Quileute man sat with a short red-headed woman.

"Hey, Embry, Seth interrupted the conversion with the woman who I would assume to be his girlfriend. "This is Teddy, Leah imprinted him. Teddy this is Embry Call, and Jessica Stanley, his imprintee." I wondered if it was the same Jessica, Mike had placed a love spell on.

"Nice to meet you," Jessica smiled shaking my hand, she then turned her attention to the walk-way tent and whispered something to Embry. We then all looked over to see Angela who seemed comfortable in her conversion that was now joined by Emmett.

"Come on, let's go, I want you to meet one more person, this one I have to introduce you to. As a matter of fact I invited him so I can introduce you to this man." Seth said as he pulled my arm to a large Quileute man with a thick russet skin, he seemed very intimidating to me.

"Teddy, I would like you to meet Sam Uley." Seth smiled towards me. "Sam, I would like you to meet Teddy Lupin, he is a member of our family now. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Sam asked, I don't think he really cared, he was eating.

"Leah imprinted on him." Seth smiled as Sam gave me an uncomfortable look.


	5. Chapter 6: Leah

"How much ice do you think we need?" Emily asked as I came to the grocery cart to the tiny freezer at the gas station.

"About two pounds should do it." I answered. "What do you think Teddy's favorite drink is?"

"I don't know; I haven't met him yet." Emily answered, I could tell she was annoyed but I couldn't help but talk about him. Since the moment I saw him, he has been the only thing on my mind.

"Do you think he'll come?" I asked worried, he didn't seem sure. "What if he comes while I'm gone?"

"Your mom promised to call," Emily informed me as we checked out. "And Seth said he will keep him occupied till you got there."

"He likes chocolate, I noticed that when I gave him a ride the other day." I said as I grabbed some seven ounce Hershey bars. That was when I noticed my phone started buzzing. I looked at it to see my mother calling. "Yes, Mom."

"Leah, he's here." Mom said, I could tell she was smiling.

"He is," I smiled. "Did you get him something to eat?"

"Seth went out to introduce him," Mom explained as I quickly went to the check out. "He brought some friends over, I have to say he is a very polite. You did good, Leah."

"Thank you," I really didn't know what to say.

"Cute too," Mom went on. "Did you get the ice?"

"Yes, and we got the baby powder for Joshua," I said as we went to the check out. "What is he doing now?"

"Rosalie's upstairs changing him," Mom answered. "Oh, you meant Teddy, he is out in the yard were Seth is talking his ear off."

"Good," I smiled as I paid the cashier. "They can get to know each other."

"Ready," Emily asked.

"Yes," I answered as we quickly drove home.

"Did you get the ice?" Charlie asked as we pulled up front.

"Yes," I answered as I ran out of the car. "Do you mind getting it?"

"Sure," Charlie answered as he open a can and went to talk to Billy. "Edward, I got a job for you!"

I then raced through the kitchen to see Carlisle and Esme having a conversion with Angela, she said something about humans and two legs as she filled out a paper. I went out to the porch where Rachel was talking to Jacob, he looked worried and surprised at the same time.

I found him sitting under the table, eating, they were right because I couldn't see the faces of the other men around him. He was the only one I noticed, the rest of them were blurs. He was like the gold pin among thousands of silver; that was how noticeable he was to me. Well, I could see Seth but Teddy stood out among them. It was the same breath taking moment I had when I saw him on the beach. Seth tapped on his shoulder and pointed to me, I notice Emily sat to the guy next to him. I went to him straight away, it was as if coming to his side was the only path my feet could take.

"Leah," Seth smiled as Teddy looked up at me. "Look who came?"

"Hello, Leah," Teddy smiled towards me nervous. "How are you doing this fine day?"

"Wonderful now that you are here, can I get you something?" I smiled happily.

"No, actually I like getting things myself." Teddy said as he made room to me. I notice he felt a bit of discomfort when I sat next to him.

"Oh," I smiled. "Are you comfortable here?"

"A little," he answered. "I was just talking to Sam, here." I looked over to see Emily, they were right; everyone else was unnoticeable once you imprint. If Teddy hadn't even pointed him out, I would have ignored my old high school flame completely.

"Oh, Teddy, you met Sam." I smiled kindly, Sam didn't seem as handsome as he was before, all the feelings I had for him was gone completely, erased away. The jealousy, tension and awkwardness had disappeared.

"Glad you could make it." I smiled, Sam did look a bit uncomfortable, but I didn't care.

"It's my pleasure, I was kind of interested about Teddy here." Sam admitted as he stood up with an empty plate. I then took a seat so I could finally sit across from Teddy.

"Oh," I smiled. "Are you comfortable here?"

"A little," he answered. "I was just talking to Sam, here." I looked over to see Emily, they were right; everyone else was unnoticeable once you imprint. If Teddy hadn't even pointed him out, I would have ignored my old high school flame completely.

"Oh, Teddy, you met Sam." I smiled kindly, Sam didn't seem as handsome as he was before, all the feelings I had for him was gone completely, erased away. The jealousy, tension and awkwardness had disappeared.

"Glad you could make it." I smiled, Sam did look a bit uncomfortable, but I didn't care.

"It's my pleasure, I was kind of interested about Teddy here." Sam admitted as he stood up with an empty plate. I than took a seat so I could finally sit across from Teddy.

"I have to admit, I was worried that you wouldn't show up." I smiled kindly.

"I kind of needed to come," Teddy explained as he looked at me with his adoring eyes. They were blue this time, last time they were green and the time before that they were brown.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have known what to do if you didn't show up," Seth said rather loudly.

"Seth, do you mind getting me a drink?" Teddy asked politely.

"Sure," He smiled and left quickly.

"He's just excited to get to know you," I explained.

"He reminds me of my godfather's oldest back at home," Teddy committed. "I came here because I needed to ask you something."

"What?" I asked.

"There you are," Rachel Black came over and rudely interrupted. "Did you tell her?"

"No," Teddy answered. "If you give me a minuet I will."

"Well hurry up, my brother doesn't believe me." Rachel said as Paul stayed close to her. "I am trying to figure out a way to know what the curse could of done, and Angela's friend who specializes in non-human affairs is coming by this afternoon. I can't believe they give her the new position when I…"

"Rachel, Teddy was trying to tell me something." I interrupted.

"Yes, but this is important." Rachel said as if she was trying to block me. "Now, about tonight did you find an escort yet?"

"Escort?" My eyebrow rose was that why he came here, did he need me to do anything.

"Rachel, I was on my way to doing that." Teddy said a bit testy.

"Well hurry up," Rachel said. "We can only stay for a couple of hours, Angela needs to explain things so her friend doesn't come here and have the Cullens clueless."

"Do you need me for something," I asked interrupting Rachel.

"Yes," Teddy answered. "The school I work for is having an opening ceremony, and I need an escort but nothing more than that."

"Oh," I said unsure of what to say, "and the girlfriend you told me about?" I phrased the comment as an innocent question, but the intent behind it definitely wasn't.

"She is back at her own school." Teddy explained. "You don't have to if you'd be uncomfortable."

"I will do anything for you," I said to him again, wishing there was a way I could stress this more.

"Then you will?" Teddy asked.

"What time?" I answered.

"Well you will have to wear clothes of…our world." I could tell he was nervous, I wished I knew why, he was most likely the only one who didn't have an escort for this thing.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"The ceremony begins at eight." Teddy answered.

"I'll come with you," I said as Teddy smiled.

"Good," Teddy said, than looked around and smiled a bit as if he was thinking of something. I saw Angela walk out with Carlisle and Esme, then walked up over to Alice. "Do you mind if I have a word with you and Jasper in the kitchen?"

"About what?" Alice asked with a nervous face, the kind she made when we were involved in something.

"About current events going on with your kind?" Angela answered trying to be professional as possible.

"I will get him," Alice said calmly.

"Teddy, the first couple went a bit longer than I thought, and I still have three more couples, I am saving the parents for last. So it will be awhile." Angela said.

"And you better make sure they are not clueless when it comes to court." Rachel said to her strictly.

"I won't," Angela promised.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Teddy asked.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked him as he smiled.

"I know something that will impress you," Teddy said as grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?" Austin asked. "Angela is telling them about the curse, and what he tried to do."

"Now he's in Azkaban." Teddy committed. "What's the York family going to do?"

"I don't know, I heard Angela contacted an activist of non-human affairs to determine if the girl is legally a human." Austin answered. "Do you think we should tell them about the Italian vampire labs?"

"Its up to her, I am going to show Leah something, so I'll catch up with Angela tonight." Teddy said as he grabbed hold of my hand, he had a soft hand with beautiful fair lines that seemed so strong to me.

"Fine, whatever going to mingle with the muggles, or whatever they are," Austin said as he headed back.

"Come on, let's go." He said to me I couldn't help but smile. It seemed like it had been forever since I felt this happy, I idly wondered if he was trying to impress me, or if he knew he impressed me just by breathing. He led me to the beach which was down on the dirt road, and took me to a small cave.

"Turn around for a second," Teddy said, I wish I knew what he was up too. "Alright, you can look."

I turned to see him holding a strong broom, stronger than the night I found him. "Get on," He smiled. "Let me show you my world."

I bravely came behind him, and put my legs out on the broom, and watched as I felt my feet come off the ground. I felt myself rise up in the air, and my feet come off the ground, and come into the air. I then made the mistake by looking down, that was when I realized how far we were above the ground. I could actually see the tops of the trees through out the peninsula. That's when I felt my arms come tight around his waist, holding tight into protection of his strong body.

"I bet the vampires can't do this," Teddy laughed knowing how much fear I had for the heights shown with me. "Hold on tight, dear, I like to go fast."

I felt all the air and wind come over me as we flew over the ocean out past the rocky islands. We then flew over Forks, and Port Angles. I swear the humans looked like ants from so far above.

"Now, this is the world I'm from." He smiled.

"Is it like this in England," I asked, curious about his life.

"Its hard to compare they are both different," Teddy answered. "They are both beautiful, different but beautiful. Like you and my girlfriend, you are both so magical…but a different kind of magic for both of them. Our worlds are both different, but both beyond nature."

"Magical in their own way," I said.

"None is more supernatural than the others," Teddy said as if he was coming to a conclusion, I felt his hands come up to my side as he flew through what seemed like a shield, it wasn't at all like Bella's shield. We were flying through the clouds I saw this bright light and he flew right through it. Than it seemed like I was in a completely different world, I saw these large houses that were but ruins in my world. It was completely gorgeous rising every bit of my curiosity. We than passed through a large castle carved from the cliffs of the pensile.

"You see that?" Teddy smiled. "That is the school were I am going to start teaching at tomorrow."

"This is amazing," I smiled watching a woman open the windows coming from the cliff. I held on to him tightly and did something very brave, I could smell his sweet cologne as my cheek brushed against his. He was my imprint, and I could see he was already falling for me. I knew he would eventually, that was nature of imprinting. I slowly pressed my lips against his hard cheek, in hopes he would catch a glimpse of what it would soon be.

"I think we should go back," Teddy said quickly coming down. "Rachel Black says she has a dress ready for you tonight."

We came back, now the picnic had turned into a bonfire. I quickly went to straighten my hair as Jacob came out with his sister Rachel, followed by Angela Weber who was now with Edward and Bella.

"Is she coming?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Teddy answered as he held my hand.

"Where did you go?" Rachel asked giving him a particular look.

"We went for a little walk," I answered, it was none of Rachel's business where we went.

"Alright, Angela thank you for speaking with the Cullens, and being so truthful," Rachel said giving her a glare. "I believe its time for some of us to go."

"Yes, those Italian labs are … interesting." Emmett commented, I swore this was the first time he spoken in such a serious tone.

"Is Leah coming?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, of course she is," Teddy answered dropping my hand in an instant.

"See you then," She smiled towards me.

"Do you want me to take you?" Angela asked.

"Take me were?" I responded to her question.

"To get ready for the ceremony," Angela answered.

"Don't you have to meet your British friend," Rachel said stressing the importance. "You know that meadow, were you seen Angela disappearing."

"We went for a little walk," I answered, it was none of Rachel's business where we went.

"Alright, Angela thank you for speaking with the Cullens, and being so truthful." Rachel said giving her a glare. "I believe its time for some of us to go."

"Yes, those Italian labs are … interesting." Emmett commented, I swore this was the first time he spoke.

"Is Leah coming?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, of course she is," Teddy answered taking my hand.

"See you then," She smiled towards me.

"Do you want me to take you?" Angela asked.

"Take me were?" I asked.

"To get ready for the ceremony," Angela answered.

"Yes," I answered.

"Be there at five," Rachel said looking right at me. "And I will let you in."

"Do I need to bring anything?" I asked as Teddy came to stand next me.

"No," Teddy answered. "Just bring yourself, I have to go and meet up with Angela's friend."

I felt guilty for leaving the party early yet it was only necessary. I wanted to know more about Teddy, it was clear despite my just imprinting him I needed him to see that way about me. I hated dressing up, but I was willing to do anything for Teddy. I came to the spot I seen Angela come out many times. I than saw something flying through the air, that made me jump in wolf form. That was when Rachel came out from behind the trees, appearing out of thin air as I came to assume was a habit for witches.

"Leah," She called as I came out.

"I take it you saw the portkey, and mistake it for a vampire," Rachel looked towards the sky. "That was actually the woman we are waiting for, the one who is going to make sure Nessie gets the rights she deserves."

"Can I get through there?" I asked.

"Its not like you're a muggle." Rachel said as she took my hand through and led me between two trees were I saw a tiny cottage amongst a field of flowers. I then saw a middle age Native American woman helping another fair-skinned woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties.

"Great," Rachel huffed. "I didn't think it would be her."

"What?" I asked nervously as I saw Angela come out on the porch pouring tea for this woman talking to her happily.

"Oh," Angela smiled. "This is Rachel Black, the woman I told you about, Rachel this is Mrs. Wesley. Your friend Victoria's aunt, I told you about her."

"Yes, I should have figured you were the activist Angela was telling us about." Rachel went to shake her hand.

"Call me Hermione," the woman smiled. "I hear you are related to Renesmee Cullen, I am curious on to how?"

"Well," Rachel started. "It is similar to how Leah Clearwater, here is now part of your nephew's family."

"Which one?" Hermione asked.

"Teddy Lupin," Rachel answered as I realized I have come to meet a member of Teddy's family. She gave me an odd look, as Rachel started, "Hermione, I first need to explain the magic of imprinting."


	6. Chapter 7: Teddy

Chapter 7

I came to the house, and carefully wiped the mud off my shoes before heading into the back through the kitchen, with the smell of sugar couplets and fresh blueberry muffins in the oven as Angela came in with a water kettle and lit the oven with a wand. I quickly grabbed a plate and sat down on the kitchen table to see that the mail has already arrived.

I notice the Daily Profit had already been opened; there wasn't much in it except for trying to find a magical substitute for the Internet, a care package from my grandmother, a letter from my grandmother, and money from my grandmother. I also got a letter from the older Weasleys, and another care package from the Weasleys. A Quillayute-English dictionary that Luna got me, which I forgot at home along with a letter from Luna about her experience with the Ojibwa school, it mainly told me not to forget the resources the Salem institute in muggle Massachusetts provided and just write them an owl when I need teaching supplies.

Then I couldn't help but let out two guilty sighs, at the next two letters, I got one from Victoria with the smell of perfume to it, and a letter from Casimiro, her father's friend that wrote my letter of recommendation to the Salem and inspired me to take this journey. It was sort of strange how I got this placement, it started about a week or so after Angela left, and Casimiro wrote to Bill saying he finally had enough money to visit England, for pleasure. The time before was to take in muggleborn refugees during the Second Wizard War and since he was a muggle-born, or in his nation…they really don't have a word for wizards born of muggle, but being one he could only take witch or wizard born of non-magical parents for his tribe and sneak them out of the country to their homeland. They couldn't meet…because of the danger and the shaman leading the others from his country went to Ireland. The second time Casimiro planned to come to England it was actually for enjoyment and having befriended someone with such a large family, an inn was out of the question. Anyway, Victoria was on holiday, and I just graduated and still trying to find a job. I found him very interesting as he talked about the rainforest and performing magic right in front of muggles. Then he said the Western Hampshire is always looking young witches and wizards from the more educated schools like Hogwarts. Casimiro stated he had teachers from the Portugal school. The Aztec Empire seemed to be very fond of the Drumstrang curriculum and tended to hire their students. Beauxbatons which had some co-ed charter schools with the Algonquian and Innu in muggle Quebec, the Atacama, Caddo, Chitimacha, Choctaw, Houma, Natchez, and Tunica in muggle Louisiana, as well as the Taino school somewhere in the muggle Caribbean Islands. I also know the Spanish school had some charters set up throughout Central and South America along with various tribes in Muggle California, Texas, Arizona, New Mexico, and the Seminoles, which is a school I wanted t go to. I also know the Russians had charters in muggle Alaska…which I really didn't want to be placed.

I decided to stick with the Hogwarts charters, so I put my application into Salem institute along with a recommendation letter from Casimiro, and Luna. Then I had a choice between the Quileute's or the Lakota's, I chose here since I knew Angela and I didn't want to go to a strange country without knowing someone who can help me teach in a culture and language completely different from mine…I'd never imagine I would meet Leah.

"You can't eat those, they'll turn you into a frog," she said quickly.

"That one's old," I let out a laugh at her attempt to get me back.

I always liked Angela's naivety. We had sort of a fast friendship, I remember her first day of coming to England, and it was also Rose and Albus's first day of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione let Rose off, and took Hugo to where the International Confirmation of Wizards-Magical Student Exchange, to pick up the student that had a family who changed their mind in hosting a student for a year. I was between jobs, and starting a new one. The Weasleys came to see their new family member for a year while I was at a job, that I quit…and Andromeda volunteered me to show her around London. Later, before I gave her a grand tour of what British wizards of my age do, Ron told me I was not let Angela out of my sight. I did, and she ended up in Dragon Ally, were she heard the term 'Mudblood' for the first time, when she was use to being considered 'new magic.' Yet, she didn't tell Ron or Hermione about my foolish mistake.

I then notice a letter from my godfather which I opened up and read right away:

_Dear Teddy,_

_The money you asked for is folded in the letter, please use it wisely._

_I am interested in how things are going for you with the Quileutes, but unfortunately Ginny and I will have to postpone our visit to you for a couple of reasons._

I figured that was probably a good thing considering with the recent events of the Cullen family, but I still wished he and Ginny take a weekend and see me.

_It really has nothing to do with work, just the same smuggling illegal mind positions, and confiscating voodoo dolls, and the normal I was under the Imperious curse, even those their eyes were clear and there was a quite a bit of money in the bank account after the smuggling, but that was the legal department's issue._

_Lily is doing well in school and even wrote to Ginny about a crush. James made the Quidditch team, he is a beater apparently.__We ended up having to send a howler to Albus. Apparently him and Scorpius somehow, some way, I am not sure if I want to know that much detail figured out a way to enchant a laptop to fly throughout the school and later proceeded to have it go to the courtyard where it exploded. So now, the owner's muggle parents expect the cost of the laptop to be split between Ginny and I, and the Malfoys, who pointed out there are many tables in the potions lab, why can't the kid just used one of those. Albus explained it was his idea, because the kid was making fun of Scorpius for not knowing how to use a computer. _

I couldn't help but let out a sigh, remembering my first year when all the muggle born children brought in shiny new laptops becoming the envy of the children from pureblooded families. Fortunately, Harry's muggle cousin owns a computer company was able to 'use his sources' to provide one with a good deal so I was able to keep up with them when they were keeping track of notes. Most pureblood children, like Scorpius, a fellow Ravenclaw that Albus has befriended have parents who don't see a need for wizards to have computers, so as a result is stubbed by the muggleborn for not knowing as much about technology as they do.

_Later, we had to have a meeting with the Malfoys and from what they heard it was their son's idea. We both agreed, we don't care whose idea it was, the fact was it was very stupid one. Then Draco mentioned he knows a squib who marred a muggle that owns a computer company where he things they bought the computer from, due to the man seeming to have some knowledge about the wizard world. I knew right away who that was, and contacted Dudley asking if laptops flying away are under warranty. He says for his company, yes, they do cover flying laptops. Afterwards, the Malfoys insisted on meeting with him to buy their son a laptop and which ones are best for a school like Hogwarts (good thing he married a squib). _

Dudley Dursley is probably the only muggle who grown incredibly rich from the magical world. Despite the Dursley family being entirely non-magical, they are related to more witches and wizards then some wizard families. Due to Dudley's aunt being a witch, and having fair terms with his cousins he is the recommendation for muggleborns who has a first family member going to Hogwarts. It is from this he is able to relate to the confusion of the parents and non-magical siblings, he just never mentions he never knew his witch aunt. Then on the other end he married Iseult Crabbe, a squib daughter of the pure blooded Crabbe family. The Crabbes would have disowned her, if her older brother hadn't been killed making her and her non-magical children their only relatives left. It is because of this relation, he gets the trust and business of the pure-blood families. I only met him that one time, but I heard about him, he has seven children, five boys and two girls.

_Anyway, the main reason I am unable to make it is due to a petition I have received in the mail from the witches and wizards of Godric's hallow. Apparently some children were playing on the ruins of the house one of them fell and got seriously injured being taken to St. Mungo's. The local citizens responded by sending me a petition asking to remove the ruins considering it is a waste of space. Being a father, myself, I couldn't help but agree. I have a right to oversee the removal in order to recover old family artifacts. It started last week, and strangely I had found a few things that remained in-tact, but we are still going through it. After the complete demolish is finished, Ginny and I will be able to plan to visit, again, I am very sorry about this postpone. We will try to come over sometime in November, but that will be determined on how will things are going here. January or February will be a definite though. _

_Please, give us an update on your school, and your students. Ginny and I went detail, I gave you some money, if you need anymore, please send the request in the next letter with pictures of your students._

_Love,_

_ Harry_

I sighed folding up, reading the next letter. "Did Ron send me anything?" I said as I open my next letter.

"Oh, Hermione's here." Angela answered as if she was saying, 'oh, the delivery man's here.'

"Who's here?" I asked.

"Hermione, she came this afternoon." Angela answered coming over to see the palate of eaten cookies. "And those were for our visit this afternoon, so we could talk."

"What am I going to tell her, 'Hi, Aunt Hermione, things have been going well here, this one muggle that turns into a wolf has permanently attached herself to me, and I had become an object of study for a vampire doctor. Don't blame me; blame my dad. Oh, and do mind telling Harry, that he's no longer alone in the world, a girl survived the AD curse but she might be different because she's a half-vampire."

"Well, I don't know, Leah is out there right now, she can explain the imprint thing." Angela said quickly.

"I don't want her to explain the imprint thing she did on me." I said quickly running to the front porch to see Aunt Hermione, setting there with Leah, and Rachel at the table along with Martha by her side explaining how the school works with tons of food being forced in front of her.

"Teddy," Leah called, being the first to acknowledge me, as Hermione turned to see me. I could tell instantly she could feel the tension the way Leah looked towards me, the way her eyes glowed as if I was a diamond in the sand.

"Leah," I smiled. "I see you met my aunt, Hermione."

"Yes, we have gotten acquainted together," Hermione stood up instantly. "Now, that Teddy is here, I think that it's best that I excuse myself."

"Yes, that is wise," Martha Young nodded.

"Come on, Teddy," Hermione smiled grabbing my arm.

"What is going on?" She asked in a nervous smile as soon as we came to my room.

"You first…" I suggested.

"What would you like to know about?" she asked coming upstairs with her.

"How about Harry not coming to visit me," I answered promptly.

"Well, that's beyond his control, apparently the ruins of Godric's Hallow are being cleared and he needs to stay around for that. It's a waste of space to let it rot."

"Why does he need to stay for it?" I asked.

"To recover family relics," Hermione answered. "Which has been interesting, besides the normal everyday things that are to be sold or thrown out, he found some other objects, a pearl necklace that belong to his father's mother, that's where the cloak is from."

"Oh, what else?" I asked hoping to postpone the subject of imprint.

"He found a great deal about his muggle grandfather," Hermione answered. "Harry was named after him, died a week prior to his birth. His death devastated his mother, she apparently wanted him to help his wizard grandson."

"He was a muggle?" I pointed out.

"Rose and Hugo love my parents, and I when I was with Rose, I wanted my mother…" Hermione pointed out firmly. "I sort of related when we were with him. They found medals his muggle grandfather won during The Second World War that was kept in what would have been Harry's room, along with a few journals kept by Harry Evans from when he was a solder up until a few weeks before his death with a spell to preserve the writings contained in it."

"Sounds interesting," I sighed.

"He sounded like an interesting muggle," Hermione agreed. I nodded, considering it would be sort of nice to find out about my father's parents. Grandmother has his journal, but I never read it, considering I just didn't have time.

"Yes, his name was Harry Evans, he was originally from the States, but fell in love with a woman named Iris and chose to stay in England with her." Hermione explained. "He worked as a gardener, Harry also found out his mother was just as obsessed with gardening as his muggle aunt, both due to him. He was diagnosed with seven forms of cancer, and lived with Lily and James so he could have access to healers." Hermione then let out a tiny laugh. "Harry found a rather amusing entry from his father about the man he was named after it said: _'After that embarrassing encounter, we finally sat down at the restraint and waited for Lily. I couldn't help but notice he had Lily's green eyes, and was able to manipulate them into a weapon. The way he just stared at me, his green eyes were like daggers coming right through me. I know the man's just a muggle, but from that uncomfortable two minute stare, which seemed to last an hour I got the feeling magical or not, the man could still hurt me. It was after that very long minute, his eyes squinted when the man finally spoke: 'So you're the one dating, Lily, my youngest. You're the wizard she would come home to, complaining how you would pressure her, then this year you finally wised up and became a gentleman convincing my daughter that you were somewhat good enough. You are the one going out with my Lily, who is an image of Iris, the love of my life that passed two years ago. She is the one you are taking out tonight?' _

"_Yes" I said with a gulp._

_He smiled with his green eyes, that I liked most about Lily, and somehow threaten me with them when he said: 'Well, be sure you two have a good time…how does ten sound?'_

"How did Harry take that?" I asked as my eyes grew wide, wondering how Harry felt about having a grandfather that treated his father in such a torturing way.

"Harry hoped that when Lily comes home with a boyfriend, he inherited that stare." Hermione answered.

"I can imagine Harry doing that when Lily has a boyfriend." I let out a laugh.

"Yes, this Harry Evans was critical on his son-in-law, in his journal he admitted to liking James, but would often tell your father, and Sirius they were like the sons he never had just to annoy James." Hermione chuckled. "The last couple weeks of Harry's life had to be awful, he apparently heard about Dudley from an Auror and not Petunia. It turns out his aunt wasn't cutting off just her sister, but her entire family, even if it meant denying her father from seeing his first grandchild."

"That's unusual, did he contact his cousin?" I asked with a little squint.

"No, but he probably should, considering Dudley has just a much of a right to the medals as Harry does." Hermione answered promptly. "But, enough of that, I want to hear how you have been doing, heard you made a few friends with some shape-shifters." She smiled happily.

"Leah…" I sighed wondering what Leah had told her.

"Yes, her," Hermione answered with a smile. "She was telling me all about herself, about turning into a wolf, which I suspected the tribe would be due to the local legends of the muggles."

"You know about them?" I asked.

"Yes, Ron got me a book that had them in it one year for Valentine's Day, let's see what was it called…..it had the story about the witch Isolde…..it had something about vampire mates….._'The Third Wife's Tale'_ It mentioned the Quileutes, and the most romantic supernatural thing…the term was imprinting, I believe have you heard of it?"

"Yes," I answered simply, not saying too much. "What did your book say?"

"Well, it was very confusing, but I found some more books from other shapeshifting tribes in places such as Africa and Australia, who have something very similar, but what I gain from it, it's not really magical more of supernatural." Hermione explained.

"What makes you say that?" I asked hoping not to give her any hint that I was imprinted.

"Well, because the person who cast the imprint has no control over who they cast it to, and it effects the one who imprints more than the one imprinted, they see someone, the one they are meant to be with for the first time then this thick emotional tie comes to them automatically, and they are devoted to those who they imprint in everyway. From what Leah explained, the imprintee does have a free choice. Yet, I couldn't help but admit what girl in their right mind would ignore those kinds of feelings. Which reminds me, I need to text Ron." She then picked up her cell phone and dialed a few words. "Now, tell me about this Rensemee." She let out a sigh. "That Rachel Black girl seemed to be very upset by her situation, and asked for my advice saying that we British wizards have dealt with situations like this?"

"Remember Mike Newton?" I asked.

"Yes, the one that is with the York family," Hermione answered aware of the customs in the Americas.

"Well, Mike gave her a curse, and it had no effect on her…less of an effect then someone else who received this curse that we know." I started out. "And it is a very unexpected reaction considering the normal outcome of this curse."

"Normally vampires aren't affected by magic…in less the Italians are lying about the result of their experiments and caging a group of vampires in a clock tower for the heck of it." Hermione said showing her activist side on the concerned of the vampire labs in Volterra, which the Italian wizards have kept for centuries. They claim they had let them go free hundreds of times but the vampires keeping coming back to them for some strange reason. I sort of felt bad for them after seeing the Cullens this morning, the vampires are probably unaware that there is a vampire world outside of their little clock tower.

"That would have been helpful if I knew that earlier," I sighed.

"Why, what did you think?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know what she thinks, it's what conclusion others came too…considering the spell that had no effect on her."

"Why, what did you think?" She asked curiously.

"Well, it's not know what she thinks, it's what conclusion others came too…considering the spell that had no effect on her."

"Others?" Hermione questioned. "What exactly did Mike try to do?"

"Well…" I stuttered unsure as redhead girl, who seemed to be seventeen wearing a noise ring and a lip ring with bright muggle attire along with a wand in her jacket came in.

"Afternoon miss," She said shyly coming up to Hermione.

"Afternoon to you too," Hermione said politely.

"Are you the new DADA teacher?" The girl asked.

"Yes," I answered respectfully. "Master Lupin."

"I'm Carla Wallace, of Port Angeles, daughter of Reginald and Mary Cattermole, they are from England moved here when they were getting rid of new magic." She had a strange questioning face, I liked the term for muggleborns in the U.S., and the word 'New Magic' seemed more strengthening instead of a weakness.

"Anyway, I was visiting with my sister Maisie and her husband Yaha Uta, and that got me questioning about the situation with um…Harry Potter, the boy who lived I believe they referred him too." She said very politely.

"Yes, feel free to ask." Hermione smiled at the girl's politeness. "He's my brother-in-law, I know him very well."

"Are the vampires on his father's side, or his mother's side?" Carla asked innocently as Hermione's eyes grew it seemed gravity had taken over her face as she blinked several times. She slowly let out a breath glancing towards me.

"What happened?" She asked turning around.

"Well Rensemee, like a certain someone else survived a curse, so people came to a new theory why he survived the curse." I stuttered.

"The child was born half-undead," Hermione stammered.

"Doesn't Harry have children?" Carla asked.

"Yes, dear, he does, out of curiosity were do your parents live?" Hermione asked her.

"My muggle father Lonnie is…never mind, Reginald is my true father, and Mary is my true mother, I just wasn't born with them that's all. Anyway, he works at the chief's office, they sent me here to get you." Carla said respectfully.

"Who dear?" Hermione asked.

"The chief," Carla answered. "He heard you were here, and asked my father to send for you, and he wants Teddy to come and meet my parents. Since they are from England, and also graduated from Hogwarts."

"Oh, well, do I need to dress up?" She asked looking at her worn out travel clothes.

"No, you'll be fine." I assured her. "Trust me I met him before, it is very casual here."

"Here is the floo powder there." Angela came out with a clay jar with Quileute eagles painted on it opening it up to the fire place of the cabin.

~X~

"Would you like some tea?" Mr. Cattermole asked as we sat in the waiting room to see the Chief, I was still stunned to find another British family in Quileute.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled towards the man as his daughter Carla came over with a tray.

"Would you like some sugar or cream?" Carla asked.

"No, thank you, dear," Hermione answered as Carla nodded.

"So how long have you been living here?" I asked the man.

"Twenty years," Mr. Cattermole explained. "We came here only temporarily, after you and your friends told us to leave the country, there were so many of wizard nations, that muggles consider indigenous that were helping the muggleborns of the United Kingdom, offering sanctuary until it was time to go back…the Quileutes were the first to offer room, they seemed to think nothing of Mary being a muggle-born, you should of seen the smile on her face when she was referred to as new magic. They gave us shelter, and let our children enroll in school and then it was time to go back, in the UK were we had no job, our house was set on fire by death eaters, and Mary's parents were killed by death eaters, we saw nothing for us to go to, so unlike the other UK muggle borns and their families we chose to stay. Some in other nations chose to stay too, simply because of the lack of muggleborn prejudice."

"That's because we chiefs view those born of muggles as strengthening in our society, and not ruining any form of blood." The Chief smiled coming down. "Now, I am compelled to give the history of Salem Institute from the view of a…what do muggles call us now…Native American, because of the Italian muggle that figured out this is not India." The man smiled, delighted to share his knowledge. "Now, when muggles came here from Europe, we treated them no differently from our own muggles, when their children should signs of magical powers, we took them and gave them families in their own world, like we did with Carla here." The man smiled towards Carla as Mr. Cattermole put his arm around her. "She belonged to the State of Washington until she proved otherwise, now she is happily with the Cattermoles. Anyway, when the Eastern nations saw new magic springing from the European and African muggles, of course they took them in making their nations stronger, unfortunately weakening our muggle nations. That's when we realized we needed to find a way other than taking them from their muggle families to make them part of us. Hogwarts started to realize they were losing their students. We only agreed, so the muggles from their nations would stop blaming our muggles of their children's magical abilities. They attended, but the chiefs still considered them their children, and went to Hogwarts to see how the children of the colonies were progressing. Since it was royalty visiting them, the families belonging to the House of Snake insisted it would be best that they host such honored guest. They did not like the treatment the ones who are of the first of generations to possess magic was being viewed by the families in this house. It was as if new magic was a source of weakness, and not strength something that ruined them, made them impure. They weren't pleased at all that their children were given dead founders as parents instead actual living witches and wizards to guide them. They found it disgraceful that they thought of those who possessed no power were less than human. From our observations of muggles that came here from the UK and the treatment to the muggles of their nations. It was understood how they got these views of muggles but still we disagreed. To us, muggles are the ancestors of future witches and wizards, a natural source to empower the magical world. So there for should be honored and let be in order to create magical offspring. So we took them and some made the mistake of returning home, and trying to forget the magical world while we argued about who these muggles belonged too. Then the summer of 1692 happened, and we saw the effects when magical powers are ignored, so we agreed to let the students stay with their parents, and be educated in magic with us. Hogwarts agreed to help us, and that's how Salam Institute and its branches were founded. Later, muggleborns coming into the school did not like us cooperating with British wizards, since the schools are for their benefits we let them break off. We never forgot Hogwarts; we never forget ties. We had a fair effect on Hogwarts, as a matter of fact the Dakota consider Albus Dumbledore as one of them, due to his mother Kendra. He is in their bloodlines."

"That I did not know," Hermione smiled, seemingly happy to learn a new fact.

"Yes, his brother, Aberforth, was here to help the new magic of Dakota muggle parents born to avoid the force enrollment to the muggle boarding schools." The man said, I had to admit it; he was the first one I met with the intellectual skills to match with Hermione. "Even when one emigrates they are still kept track of….same with the shape shifters and their pack. I assumed you have heard of them." Hermione nodded. "That is why I brought you here, to find the ones in Britain."

"We don't have any natives who posses that gift in Britain, or Whales, Scotland maybe, Ireland, I would look into it. But certainly not in England." Hermione explained confused.

"They aren't native, the ones we are looking for have ancestry that trace here. During World War Two there was still men of the old pack that could transform, they went off to fight. Two of the men remained in England after the war, due to imprint." The man explained. "We lost records of their names, but we have some clues to their identity. One of them was only half-Quileute, he had a pale-face mother, but still received the gift through his father. The other was full-blooded Quileute. I think it would be wise if we could find their decedents, so they are aware of the gift."

"Oh," Hermione nodded interested. "Well, sir, Chief, I will need a bit more information about them."

"One of them does not have any decedents, he imprinted a witch, which isn't too uncommon, as you already know." He smiled at me, not knowing I hadn't told Hermione about Leah. "Unfortunately, the two didn't get along too well. They had a son together, she did not like the idea of shape shifting, and they would argue which gene would turn out better. He went to Hogwarts, and at seventeen he transformed, I know that is rather late, but keep in mind this was a distant land. He also imprinted…on a woman who was already married and with a child on the way."

"That sounds awful, what happened with him." She asked with intense interest.

"The woman and her husband were both killed, we do not know the reasons, but they were killed." He sighed. "He was able to shape-shift and help the other family, but he died as well, reasons still remain unknown. His father is still alive."

"What about the other, the half-Quileute?" Hermione wrote that down.

"The other one imprinted a muggle child, he waited until she was grown and eventually married her. We heard from the other one about him. The man had two daughters, each one-fourth Quileute. We don't know their names, but they were described as being the two of the most beautiful flowers." The man explained. "The elder daughter transformed in her teens, but didn't take too fondly of it. It may have been due to lack of a pack, because now she's proud for who she is, and her grandchildren's pack. She tried to kill the gene, after the wizard transformed she learn enough control to stop the transformations. She then marred a man she didn't imprint hoping it would die in her child. We were told by the other one's son, she would go out of her way to make herself look normal. She tried to make her son, who was one-eighth Quileute have a body impossible for shape-shifting. Well, at sixteen he became a wolf anyway, but unlike his mother, he embraced it, considered it his own unique trait and he was proud of it. He received help from the other shape-shifting family, and bloomed as a vampire tracker preventing them from entering the wizarding world that still considers him muggle. We lost contact with him when his muggle father saw his son becoming a wolf and died of a heart attack.

"Out of curiosity, what happened with the younger daughter?" Hermione asked with intense interest portraying to the story.

"Well, she's heard to explain, she never changed." The man explained. "She was the imprintee of the wizard shape-shifter, we were told she was magical in a different way, but we assumed he only said that because he was the imprintee of the wizard shape-shape shifter."

"The one who died, how tragic," Hermione sighed.

"She did have a son; the older sister took care of him, just in case." The chief explained as we nodded, it seemed to make perfect sense that this mysterious woman's son went with the elder sister.

"Did he shape shift?" Hermione asked.

"No," The chief answered. "We were told like his mother, he had his own special kind of magic, but we don't know what that is." The man explained. "His cousin, the elder sister's son, went out of the way to insure he didn't transform, which sounds cruel but we were insured it was to take off 'unnecessary burdens' from him."

"Or deny his heritage," Hermione spoke boldly. "But I must say, it sounds like the younger sister might have been a witch."

"That is my theory," The chief agreed. "From what we hear, her grandsons haven't shape-shifted either, that could be form the older sister's sons ensuring no vampires enter the magical world. Perhaps, their sons might have the gene but never given the chance for them to set in."

"Well, anyway, I am sure you have a lot of questions for Teddy now, considering his new connection." The chief patted my back and left.

"They don't think your father….." Hermione asked concerned.

"No, they have no idea," I answered quickly. "Um…it's because I teach here." I said quickly as Hermione nodded.

"Oh, well I suppose it must be interesting with the imprint." Hermione sighed. "I met a shape shifter this afternoon."

"Leah, yes I became very good friends with her," I answered, wondering if I should tell her how much of a friend she has become to me.

"Well good, she would be a good influence." Hermione answered.

"Yes…." I answered. She will make me want to leave her niece, and all I have known.

"It is always enriching to befriend someone from another culture." Hermione nodded, and smiled. "She seemed like a sweet girl, that would be enlighten to you and Victoria."

"Yes," I nodded. "I think we should get ready for the ceremony."

~X~

Angela was able to find Hermione traditional Quileute clothes for the ceremony, in order to blend in with the other Quileute families. Hermione sat in the audience, anxious to experience something new. The chief had arrange for her to sit with the Cattermole family, who she visited with for a little while but was able to mingle with her camera. Angela was anxious to introduce me to the Quileute magical families as well as the American magical families part of the Quileute nation. There were quite a few magical families not of Quileute ethnicity but clearly loyal to the Quileute nation. An example of such was the Gaunts, a strong willed family that lived out along the Hood Canal. They seemed to brag on how many new magic was given to them, they spoke to me right away claiming to be a descendent of a Hogwarts founder, but unsure of which one. I didn't talk to them for very long, there was also the Blacks, which seemed to have similar features to me instead of Rachel. They also bragged about being prosperous with new magic coming into their families.

The ceremony took place under a rocky island off the Pacific coast, that was uncharted by muggles but a dazzling place surrounded by nature and the calming peaceful sound of waves crashing against the rocks, with the smell of the fresh pine trees making it complete tranquil for the opening ceremony. It was surrounded by floating torches that stood out in the air, lighting the sea surrounding the island making a pathway to shore. Then large totem poles sky scraped the air standing mighty and proud making a fence of the rocky shores, forming a canopy over the gathering with a large bonfire in the center where the Quileute nation band together performing rituals and dance spells to bring blessings to their children in the new school year. I stood to the side watching, as I was served a bountiful feast of the Quileute diet being served in a bone-made setting that remained on various blankets where we were to sit and dine.

"There is someone here," Rachel whispered to me, as I turned around quickly to see Leah wearing a cinder bark cloak and a beautiful skirt fitting her body perfectly, with her short spiky hair combed nicely, under basket cap, with a colorful beaded turban, and long turquoise earrings. She stood there, with her hour glass body moving soft like wind, and her rich copper skin glowing amongst the starry night fire, with her brown eyes having the flaming soft glow when I came into view as her light brown lips smiled as she spoke my name: "Teddy."

The ceremony took place under a rocky island off the Pacific coast, that was uncharted by muggles but a dazzling place surrounded by nature and the calming peaceful sound of waves crashing against the rocks, with the smell of the fresh pine trees making it complete tranquil for the opening ceremony. It was surrounded by floating torches that stood out in the air, lighting the sea surrounding the island making a pathway to shore. Then large totem poles sky scraped the air standing mighty and proud making a fence of the rocky shores, forming a canopy over the gathering with a large bonfire in the center where the Quileute nation band together performing rituals and dance spells to bring blessings to their children in the new school year. I stood to the side watching, as I was served a bountiful feast of the Quileute diet being served in a bone-made setting that remained on various blankets where we were to sit and dine.

"There is someone here," Rachel whispered to me, as I turned around quickly to see Leah wearing a cinder bark cloak and a beautiful skirt fitting her body perfectly, with her short spiky hair combed nicely, under basket cap, with a colorful beaded turban, and long turquoise earrings. She stood there, with her hour glass body moving soft like wind, and her rich copper skin glowing amongst the starry night fire, with her brown eyes having the flaming soft glow when I came into view as her light brown lips smiled as she spoke my name: "Teddy."

"Leah," I smiled towards her as I reached out for my hand and she took it. "I am so glad you came."

"You said you needed me," She spoke in the soft voice looking around, eyeing the Quileute witches and wizards who were obviously not descended of Quileute muggles.

"Why are they dressed like that?" She whispered in an offended voice.

"Because, it is the Quileute nation therefore us of the magical arts go by the Quileute lifestyle." A staff nearby answered as if it was obvious in a strange flowing soft accent; she stood there with bright brown eyes and long honey blonde hair with a tall physique. "Are you the shape-shifter?"

"Yes," Leah answered proudly.

"Gracie Whitlock, studies of magical creatures, New blood daughter of Selena and Alvero Moreno of the Wichita nation, daughter of Thomas and Dixie Whitlock of Houston, Texas. I just got to say, I think it's just great what y'all shape-shifter do for us, getting rid of them vampires and that. Let me tell you, those bloodsuckers are like bugs squash them until their gone or they will just make more." She said as Leah's eyes beamed at the manner she spoke worst then the Italians, it seemed this witch thought of vampires as nothing but annoying pests. One would think a witch of the magical world would know there are worst creatures. Hagrid would die of shame listening to this fellow professor for care of magical creatures talk about non-humans in a disgraceful manner.

"What makes you say that?" Leah stated slowly.

"Experience, you should see ones in Texas, it seems every year we got a bunch that needed to be round up and get rid of," She answered. "I heard Mike tried doing so, ashamed he failed. Those Cullens have attracted enough with causing the outbreak in Suquamish, who he tried to kill anyway."

"Renesmee," I said unsure.

"I swear, last thing vampires need is away to reproduce, they do enough of that in Texas. Bad enough that girl had the Italians coming over here. I don't care if they are their lab rats, if that little fire eyed girl tries to mess with me again, I will fling out my wand and show her what it's like to be on real fire. I am going to tell the same thing I told the Intuits when they came here looking for their missing vampire, that they accused us of killing. The only good vampire is a dead one. After losing the first two here, I hope they don't see them again. thank you again, Leah." She smiled. "Anyway, here is the class list, and pictures of the new magic first year students." Grace handed a paper and left.

I recognized some of the children, two of them being Angela's eleven year-old twin brothers, Isaac and Joshua from Forks. A group of kids from Port Angles, I notice a boy of African descent from Lilliwap, that was being eyed by the Gaunts. As well as the girl from Brinnon and the two children from Pouslsbo, a boy from Ocean City, a set of triplets from Bremerton, a Latino boy from Hoquiam, an Indian-American girl from Humptulip, another Quinault girl from Moclips, two boys and a girl from Port Hadlock, who were group with the two boy Native American of Ludlow, an African-American girl from Port Orchard, the half-blood boy from Port Townsend was there informing them. Behind them was a Latino girl from Quilcene, a Japanese kid from Sequim, a girl from Silverdale, who appeared to be of Filipino decent, along with two boys talking in Thai from Shelton.

It was then, the drums pounded along with the sound of flutes playing, followed by a dance and chant in unison as the waters parted and a large arched rocky island came from the water and the students. They were lead by Martha, who lead them into a welcoming crowed giving them blessings for their new world. They all had the same confused look on their face as the chief approached them. I had to take notes; in realizing these are my students as well as the ones of magical parents who stood their anxiously wondering if they would have a sibling. I had twenty-six children who I would only be teaching at night, I will have more depending if their sorted families had other children to be their siblings, and had the responsibility of attending muggle school with their New Magic siblings.

The chief came out wearing a black cloak with red lining with a totem hat representing a whale, and straw coming down it while holding a magic stick. He pressed it, and a dance was started among the men while the women chanted together in unison. I sat off to the side with Leah and Hermione while we observed the music. I noticed Leah smiled, with this prideful look on her face as they dance around the confused witches and wizards. I also notice she let out a little smirk in seeing those not of Quileute decent dancing with the tribe and expecting to follow the Quileute traditions, simply because they chose to live on Quileute land. There was a dance around the students, along with a chant, creating a spell that bounded the student's loyalty to the tribe, making them feel at ease as they became connected with them.

The chief then explained to the children that they are part of the tribe as Emily converted his words in English, while Grace translated in Spanish. I listened as Emily explained how they have magic in their blood, and therefore they belong to the magical world. He then explained how they must be careful not to revel magic, for their own protection and sense of security. He informed the students how those born of magic on Quileute land, are part of the wizard tribe. They will be given schooling in magic, in addition to muggle schooling in order to honor their muggle parents. He then explained in order to lesson the gap between their two worlds they will be given parents of the magic world to help guide them and pass on their magical lessons. The students were told they are to be respectful to them and listen to their teachings, and how their magical linage is traced through them. He then explained how their other children are to be their siblings, and will attend the muggle schools with them for support. He then explained the role of magical teachers is to help them keep up with their studies and guide them in the way of magic.

Martha then came out with a tall woven basket hat that had a woven whale on it. She stood there, it was then I notice all the other teachers stood up, giving me my queue that I need to stand as well. We then heard soft clips as the students stood around, when Martha called the first name, "Tiffany Nation," it was then I saw a small girl with straight blonde hair and pink painted nails come up nervous. The basket sat on her head, then came alive and said "Kaheleha and Emily Ateara" the hat called as a young couple, the man being of a magical Quileute family, and his newblood wife came out to greet Tiffany as their new daughter.

"Isaac Weber' She said as Angela stood there nervously. Isaac came up as Angela stood there with a strong eye for her brothers. Isaac came up and stood in front of the chief as it was placed on him.

"Yaha and Bayak Grunt." She called as Angela gave a worried expression, while Ben's mother tried to comfort her.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know them," She answered worried.

"Well, your suppose to, that's how this works from what I gather, the basket will put you with a family that will help you develop." Mrs. Cheney explained.

"I know, I hope Joshua and Isaac aren't separated." Angela stressed, these ceremonies were taken a lot more seriously than the housing ceremony, at Hogwarts. I think the reasoning is, the housing ceremony only last seven years, this lasted for history. This was not only their place in the tribe, but the place of their magical decedents.

"Joshua Webber." Joshua went up this time. He sat for the longest time and finally said: "Joy and Alfred Cattermole."

"They look like a fine family," I insured Angela as she nodded while other muggleborn children got sorted into their families. I notice Aunt Hermione beam when Reginald patted his son on the back, as Mary hugged her daughter-in-law, while Carla and her sisters Maisie and Ellie smiled at their new nephew.

When the ceremony was finished, I quickly found Leah; it was now time for the ceremonial dance. The fire quickly disappeared and a stone patio rose from the ground creating a dance floor. I met Leah, and she smiled nervously taking my hands. We went out to the dance floor, were she glowed in my arms as I escorted her when my name was announced I was Theodore Remus Lupin as the master of Defense against the Dark Arts. Angela came out with Ben, Gracie came out with her husband, Rachel came out with Paul. We all stood there, waiting to dance.

Leah smiled at me proudly as I walked out with her, we then danced. It seemed so peaceful, as we moved around together, I felt myself become free as those around us disappeared and it was just her and I on the stone island. It seemed all those around me had disappeared, and my only responsibility was her happiness. It seemed my very soul had drifted joining with hers. This woman, who I knew for only a few days had become so much apart of my life it is hard to describe. It was too soon, when the dance had ended. It wasn't long before we came off the dance floor Leah and I felt a body in between us.

"Excuse me, Leah, but do you mind if I borrow Teddy for a minute to talk to him alone."

"Sure," Leah smiled as the Cattermoles gathered around her, while Hermione rushed me off before I could say anything more.

"What?" I asked as she held my arm.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked stunned.

"It's part of the ceremony…" I answered quickly.

"Don't give me that," She snapped.

"Give you what?" I asked confused as she let out a sight.

"Teddy," Hermione said straightly. "I just want you to remember your loyalties…..Victoria?"

"Yes, I will keep her in mind," I said sternly. "She has been the love of my life for two years."

"Good, keep that in mind." Hermione said sternly. "Don't break her heart."

"I won't," I informed her.

"You are here for a cultural experience, not to betray the ones you love." Hermione stressed again.

"I won't." I repeated.

"Good," She said letting out a sigh. "I am going back to England, I did some research and found the mark of the English shape shifters."

"What are they?" I asked curiously.

"The one who imprinted the witch was the rattle snake, the one who imprinted the muggle was a thunderbird." Hermione explained. "Anyway, I am going to give you updates on what's going on, and believe me I will be back." She said in a serious tone. It was with that Hermione grabbed her portkey and left.

"Is everything alright?" I heard a voice behind me; I turned to find Leah, waiting for me as usual. She surly was a reliable one that was for sure.

"Yes," I answered. "Everything is fine, she is just going home."

"Oh," Leah nodded. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course," I answered.

"How do you know her?" She asked. "Is she related to you or something?"

"Family friend," I answered as I went up to her and she came close to me, it was just the two of us alone walking on the beach.

"Does she know your parents?" She asked curiously.

"My parents died a couple days after I was born." I explained as if it was simple fact, she gave me a strange look after that, like I said it. It was very strange when I talked about my parents being dead, a school mate of mine once commented that I sounded like I said they were away on vacation, but the truth is I never knew them to miss them or even be remotely upset about their deaths.

"Sorry," She said with her eyes filled with sympathy.

"Don't be, I never got a chance to know them, so it really didn't affect me." I explained as we walked together.

"How did they…" She started; I could tell she was a little nervous asking.

"It's a long story," I answered truly not wanting to get much into it.

"Alright, I'll ask later." She sighed, I could tell she was curious, but didn't want to pry. "So tell me about England." She changed the subject. "Where do you live?"

"Well, I live with my grandmother, Andromeda, who also raised me." I started as she glanced towards me. "She truly is the strongest woman."

"That's a strange name," She blurted out.

"Well, so is Leah," I said as she let out a smile. "We live in a very nice house, out in the country, it is actually quite enjoyable. I am an only child, but I had lots of friends growing up, I actually found some friends with muggles that lived near me." I let out a sigh thinking about it. "My godfather, Harry, he is like a father to me, I guess you could say, he has three children who I use to babysit, they were trouble makers."

"Sounds lovely," Leah smiled. It seemed she was listening to every detail, paying attention to every word that I was saying. She wanted to know everything about me, I was more to her, I was something that I would never be to anyone else. I wondered how hard it would be to resist that, she was beautiful tonight. It seemed amongst the dark night starry sky, the glowing orange moon, the sound of the ocean waves…Leah was the most notable of them all. She glowed to me, her face, her eyes, her hair, her skin glow to me. Everything about her made me calm, calmer than I ever felt. I felt my heart and spirit rise as I took her hand, it was a sweet moment of silence of standing in the dark beach night, ignoring my responsibilities here and at home. I felt my arms come around her waist, and then I gave her a soft and gentile kiss with her lips against mine, and my body against hers, with the feeling the heartbeat under her russet skin. My hands in her silk black hair, I knew that I was promised to another, but it was in that moment of still and tranquil nature I kissed her, and it was more than a kiss. My soul was tied to hers through that kiss.


	7. Chapter 8: Leah

I woke up to a piercing headache as my cell phone buzzed to the tune of _'All Summer Long'_ by Kid Rock blared from my cell phone, indicating Jacob Black was contacting me. I crawled out of bed, despite it being five in the morning, and having come home two hours ago. I tiredly dug for cell phone to find Jacob.

"Jake," I started with a yawn.

"Leah, come quickly and bring Seth," Jacob spoke at a fast pace.

"Why?" I questioned out of my mind sleepy.

"A body was found," Jacob answered. "Sam just informed me."

"Hu," I woke out of my slumber suddenly. "Who?"

"Not a clue, no one recognizes her, and there is not a trace of identity. Get Seth, and come quick." Jacob then hung up as I quickly got some old shorts and an old tank top that I brought in tow just in case I had to change back to human form. I then went to shake Seth awake.

"What?" He woke up rubbing his eyes.

"Cold one," I explained as he sat up with a hum. "A body was found." I whispered quietly so Charlie wouldn't hear. "Jacob is calling for a pack meeting pronto."

Seth in an instant got dressed as I went to leave a note for Mom and Charlie when they got up, not explain much, just saying it was wolf business and headed out to the woods. We jump into our wolf bodies in an instant. _'Meet me at the border,' _Jacob's voice entered my head, calling out to all wolves as Seth and I quickly joined his side – I, being on his right, in my rightful beta place.

'_What is the scoop?'_ Embry came up as we met Jacob, followed by Quil who came up behind us.

"_There was a body picked up off an island off of Rialto beach, Jared found it, and noticed she had no blood."_ Jacob explained. _"He informed Sam, he came down and also noticed she had the floral scent, it means one thing."_

"_We let one break through," _Quil answered shamefully. _'Come on lets go figure it out.'_

~X~

We all came to gather at Rialto Beach, which is a small beach off the La Push reservation, near Washington State Park. It was a large area filled with caves and round cliffs with natural holes in them. It was there, we found Sam's pack around a woman who laid five feet from shore stretched out face down among the sea rocks, with her long thick dark red hair spread out like a cob web circling around her with a dark crescent moon in the middle of her neck. She was a very muscular woman of obvious Anglo decent, with strange tribal clothing. It wasn't the god awful Indian costumes white people wore around Halloween. This woman was wearing something authentic, not much different from what our ancestors would have worn, similar to what I was dressed in last night, but not near as ceremonial.

'_Any indication of her identity?' _I investigated imminently thinking of Teddy's secret world. The world he was supposed to be safe from these blood-sucking leaches.

'_No, we haven't been able to search,' _One of Sam's newest members explained. "_We sort of have been waiting for you." _

I notice how all of them looked at me, not wanting to invade this woman's privacy out of respect. I nodded and went down to her, coming close, smelled the burning odor as I approached the dead woman. I used my paw to flip her over when four large snakes came out from around her body hissing at me. These snakes were the largest ones I have ever seen. I growled at them, as they raised up pass my body, keeping guard over the woman. I quickly bit one at the neck to conquer the creature as the other tired to attack me. It was taken down by the other members of the pack. That was when the two remaining slithered into the ocean.

I rolled the woman over revealing her pale face with sunken eyes. Under her was a broken sandalwood broom that was crushed in half. I notice her other hand was a long stick that was hand carved with a bead band around it along with a solid green strip and a snake carved at the bottom going up. It was a strange stick, similar to Teddy's wand. She was also wearing a beaded deer skin and beaded cloth along with black legging with floral beaded design at the cuffs hiding bright elk-skin moccasin. She carried a hand woven red and black basket diamond basket, in it was a letter that was written in some sort Salish language. She was certainly a witch.

'_Quil, Paul come here a minute,_' I called them over as they came by my side, and sniffed to see what I saw.

'_We aren't going to get any identity on her, not form her world.'_ Quil sniffed her carefully.

'_What is it?'_ Jacob came down and saw the wand.

'_Everyone try to follow the scent' _Paul yelled loudly as Sam and Jacob started ordering the respective packs around. I raced with Seth following the fresh scent, hoping somehow this thing didn't get the secret of our world out before the others could notice it. We tracked up to Cape Johnson, where it disappeared behind a cave. This worried me, thinking that there is another world that is stacked full of humans for these leaches to discover, where it was ten times easier to remain anonymous. I needed to find it.

We caught up with Jacob and Paul who now feared the same as we raced through the wind up to Lake Ozette. It then disappeared beneath the shore, along the place where it reflected the sky perfectly. I then went with Embry, hoping this blood sucker didn't leave another trail for it to disappear. We followed it up the Ozette trail to Cape Alava. It then disappeared at a water fall behind Point Arches, a trail of scattered islands along the cost. I picked up its scent again there, and find it disappeared again by the Sol Duc Falls. The same scent was picked up again at the Klahani Campgrounds, the same place where I found Teddy that night, and to my fear, it disappeared there again under a rock. This leach must have been having a field day with its new discovery. Which meant, one thing, their world was discovered not by non-magical humans, but by creatures that saw them as fresh crop.

"Perhaps someone should ask Cullens if they had any friends over to visit." Sam suggested looking towards us.

~X~

"No, we hadn't had any one here," Esme said shocked. "Has Mike been tracked down?"

"No," I answered, that was the furthest from my mind.

"Has any one has something set against you?" I asked them, as Jacob stood with me. I know he was on their side due to Rensemee, but he also understood we needed answers from the Cullens, this was after all a very serious matter.

"We haven't caused trouble for anyone since the Volturi, you don't think?" Carlisle asked looking at us.

"No, its most likely a nomad passing through," I sighed fearing what would happened if the Volturi found out about the magical world my Teddy belonged too, or what damage vampires were capable of doing if they entered and remained unnoticed.

"Alright, Paul is going to alert the wizard authorities about the body." Jacob explained as I sat there worried about Teddy and some vampire drinking his blood, sneaking up on him before he could pull out his wand, the way he took out the witch's wand.

"Leah, I don't think you have to worry about Teddy," Edward explained.

"Why?" I asked

"His blood," Carlisle started.

"His blood what?" I asked as they all stared at me.

"It smells, and I mean really smells." Carlisle started trying hard not to offend me. "It has a terrible odor, I don't know where he gets it from, it has the odor almost as strong as a Child of the Moon. It's not strong enough for him child of the moon, but there is no doubt in my mind he is a descendent of a real werewolf. The one human legends are made of, he inherited the protection from vampires. "

"Does that put him in any danger?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Just keep him hidden from the Volturi." Edward warned. "They may find Teddy's strange scent as a threat."

"I will ask him about it," I nodded wondering if I should mentioned his parents death when he was a baby, maybe there was a connection.

"His blood," Carlisle started.

"His blood what?" I asked as they all stared at me.

"It smells, and I mean really smells." Carlisle started trying hard not to offend me. "It has a terrible odor, I don't know where he gets it from, it has the odor almost as strong as a Child of the Moon. It's not strong enough for him child of the moon, but there is no doubt in my mind he is a descendent of a real werewolf. The one human legends are made of, he inherited the protection from vampires. "

"Does that put him in any danger?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Just keep him hidden form the Volturi." Edward warned. "They may find Teddy's strange scent as a threat."

"I will ask him about it," I nodded wondering if I should mentioned his parents dying when he was a baby, maybe there was a connection.

~X~

Her name was Colleen Gaunt Gerandy, the daughter of Morfin and Cindy Gaunt, granddaughter of Monifa Gaunt. I met Monifa last night, while Teddy was visiting with his aunt. She told me of her father Madoc who immigrated from England after his father and brother were imprisoned and his older sister disappeared. He didn't want to take the fate of his family name when he was a child, since his father pulled him out of the magical school. He snuck away on a muggle ship and made to the USA. He learned magic from magic form the First Nation people of Canada and married a native princess. Colleen also had non-magical grandparents that lived in Canada. Her mother Cindy was the adopted granddaughter of the royal Nez Perce family of the magical nation. She was a professional translator for some language called Parseltoungue. She was married to Noah Gerandy, another secret wizard, who's father Dr. Gerandy worked at Forks Hospital. She had two young children, and three adopted teenager. The family was there, except her brother who adopted one of the Weber boys last night. Morifa seemed to be the leader for her family; they were breaking down while she remained strong.

"She tried to fight it," Monifa said staring at the body of her granddaughter, noticing how she clutched to the wand. He was able to get the snakes removed.

"How could this….thing attack such a powerful witch?" Noah said as he held the hand of his dead wife in disbelief.

"It most likely attacked her from the back, she wouldn't have time to react. It was quick." Carlisle explained to them, as the Gaunts stuttered. I couldn't help but hear some of them talking in a strange language I never heard before, it almost sounded like snakes communicating with one another.

"We want justice done." Cindy screeched as she stood by her husband. "Where were you last night? Isn't this your job?" She hissed towards us shape shifters.

"Yes, it is," Sam explained to them, "We tracked its scent, but…."

"But what?" Morfin asked furious. "My daughter a witch, a descendent of a Hogwarts Founder, the adopted granddaughter of a Nez Perce princess, a parseltounge, a wife of a healer, mother of two powerful wizards, and raised three successful witches. Whatever thing powerful enough to take such a witch needs to be stopped! " The man breathed still staring at the sight of his daughter, as the entire pack, both Sam's and Jacob's along with the Cullens where lost in solving the man's grief.

"We would like to meet with your elders," Monifa finally spoke up as we all turned towards the old woman.

"What?" Sam asked, they were outsiders, they weren't welcomed.

"As a leader of this family, I beg to meet with your elders," Monifa said strongly. "After conical of course, we want justice for our Colleen. We wish to speak with your leaders about it."

"I can make arrangements for that if you wish," Quil said respectfully. "There is a conical tonight, it is generally for the wolves and their imprints…I can arranged for my grandfather to meet with you afterwards."

"We will be there," one of her adopted daughters nodded heatedly.

~X~

"Are you sure they won't mind me coming?" Teddy asked with a steady guilt in his voice as I drove him to the council meeting.

"No, I imprinted on you, so you're supposed to come." I explained as he remained unsure. "Did your first day go well?"

"It was mainly meeting with parents, and them instructing me concerns about the curriculum, while the students explored the school. The real lessons start tomorrow."

"Interesting how your world works," I commented, still not believing how they still lived in the way of our people, and the new comers just followed.

"So they won't mind a Brit just walking in their meeting and simply taking a space." He asked, bringing up history again.

"No, as I said for the tenth time, I imprinted on you, not only are you invited but its recommended for you to come." I explained as we came to the camp sight. I was debating on mentioning I was requested to bring him here. They now all knew he was a wizard, and we wanted the magical world to be alert without all of them knowing. We have no clue how to track this blood sucker down in their world or even how to enter it. We drove up to the campsite, where the council awaited us. Billy was there, with Charlie sitting on a picnic table with Joshua who was entertaining the two grown men as he moved a ball back and forth between them.

There was no doubt the child was going to be a wolf when he was older. He had the right genetics from his mother side, and the right conditions for the transformation on his father's side. He was a cute boy, being sixty centimeters long, and weighing fourteen pounds. He had a rather light tan russet skin tone with dark brown curly hair, and big black eyes. He was the reason for Billy recommending Charlie's attendance. Charlie already knew about werewolves, and vampires when his son was born. It took him awhile, but eventually he got used to it. He also came to accept the fact that Bella was a vampire, Rensemee was his granddaughter, and his son was going to be a shape-shifter.

Billy also was aware of the fact, and understood how much Charlie wanted to be there for his son. Mom somewhat explained it to me during her pregnancy how he felt cheated over not being able to raise Bella. Which I had a hard time understanding. He really didn't miss out on much. I could imagine his concern in not having a second child like Bella. Anyway, Billy being Charlie's best friend wanted Charlie to come to the meetings, to help Joshua when he was older.

We got out of the car, and headed towards the camp fire, where the rest of the pack stood waiting for me to reintroduce him. I went through the line, introducing Teddy to each member of the pack. Along with the council, he didn't seem at all startled about the fact that we turned into wolves. He obviously had gotten use to the idea of us, or had seen stranger things before. He seemed rather excited about coming to the bonfire.

We came out of the car, and saw Seth come running up to us. "Teddy, there you are, we are ready to start. What made you want to come here anyway?"

"Anxious to hear the history, and know more about the pack members and such." Teddy answered as I remained close to him. "It is nice to see you too again, Seth." He smiled as I notice Mom and Charlie looking over.

"Well, you can come and sit with us." Seth said gratefully as made our way there.

"Who's that?" Teddy asked looking towards the Old Quil.

"That is Quil Ateara, he is the eldest. He was a member of the old pack." I started ready to explain.

"The one that was around in the late thirties?" Teddy asked.

"Yes," I answered surprised that Teddy knew that fact. We gathered by the fire, waiting for Billy to tell the stories of our people. I wanted Teddy would better understand what happened to him. I wanted him to know the history of what would be his people one day. I hoped he took it to heart, and understand what it meant to be imprinted. Hoping that he would see it as the greatest blessing that he was ever given.

"Our people, had always been a small people," Billy started with the since of mysticism in his pronounced voice. "But there has been magic in our blood, it wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting, as that came later. First, we were spirit warriors." I noticed Teddy's eyes being drawn to the story as he looked towards me than back towards Billy at the sharp magic in his voice.

"In the beginning," Billy continued. "The tribe settled in this harbor, we were small and the harbor was rich with fish. We became fishermen, and great ship builders. Then there were others that came to our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took our ships to escape them.

Kaheleha, was the not the first spirit warrior, but the stories that came before his have been lost. The one who was first to discover this power, or how it was used before this crisis was forgotten. Kaheleha was the first Great Spirit Chief in our history; in this emergency he used magic to get back our land. He gathered his warriors and left the ship, but not in body, it was through spirit. The woman watched over the bodies of their husbands as the waves took their spirits back to the harbor.

Although, they couldn't physically touch the enemy tribe, they used other ways. They blew fierce winds into the enemy's camps, and make screaming sounds through the wind that terrified their foes. The animals could see the spirit warriors and obey their bidding. Kaheleha and his spirit army wreaked havoc on the intruders. They invaded tribe had packs of big, thick furred dogs they use to pull their sleds to the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against the masters and brought a mighty infestation of birds form the cliff cravens. Eventually the survivors scattered calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild, as the spirit warriors returned to their bodies, and soon the Quileutes returned to their land with victory. Our neighboring tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs made treaties with the Quileutes, wanting nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace for many generations.

Then the last Great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki was known for his wisdom and being a man of peace. He had another warrior among his people, Utlapa, and he was not content. Utlapa was the strongest of spirit warriors, a powerful but grasping man who served under Taha Aki. He wanted the people to use their magic to expand Quileute land, enslave the Hohs and Makahs and build an empire. When the warriors where in their spirit selves, Taha Aki saw Utlapa's thoughts, and dreams. He was disturbed by this and eventually commanded Utlapa to leave the people. Utlapa was furious with his outcast and became determined to get ravage against the chief.

In peaces times, the Spirit Chief was vigilant to protect his people. He would often go to a sacred place in the mountains leaving his body to ensure there was no threat to the tribe. One day while Taha Aki was performing his duty, Utlapa followed. He first planned to kill the chief, but knew the Spirit warriors would seek and destroy him. So his plans drawned back. Utlapa thought another plan as he watched Taha Aki's become swept by the wind and taken to a far off distant in his spirit self. He left in the spirit world.

Taha Aki sensed Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world and his murder plot. He raced back to the village, but the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned his body was already gone. He found Utlapa's body abandoned, with his throat cut. Taha Aki realized that Utlapa stole his body, and left Taha Aki with no way back to the human world. Taha Aki screamed at Utlapa for taking his body, but Utlapa ignored him as if he was a simple wind. Taha Aki watched in despair as Utlapa took his place as the Quileute chief.

During the first few weeks Utlapa did nothing but make sure everyone believed he was the chief. Then the changes began. Utlapa first forbid the warriors to enter the spirit world. He claimed to have seen visions of dangers, when in truth he was afraid that they would sense the real Taha Aki. Utlapa abandoned the spirit world himself; knowing Taha Aki would take the chance to claim his body. Utlapa's dreams of a spirit army became impossible. He sought to contain himself with ruling a drive. He became a burden to the people, seeking privileges Taha Aki never requested, and refusing to work with his warriors. He then took on younger wives as Taha Aki's wife lived on, this was unheard of for the time.

All Taha Aki could do was watch.

Taha Aki then came with a plan to kill his own body to save the tribe from Utlapa. Taha Aki brought a furious wolf down from the mountains to attack Utlapa. Utlapa, however hid behind his warriors. The wolf killed a young man protecting the false chief which left Taha Aki grief stricken with guilt. He ordered the wolf away.

It is no easy thing being a spirit warrior, and is more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This why they only used magic when it was needed. The chief's solitary journey to keep watch was a burden and a sacrifice but to be without a body was disorienting and horrifying. Taha Aki went without a body for so long, it was to the point of agony. He felt doomed never to cross the land his ancestors waited.

The great wolf followed Taha Aki's sprit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large and beautiful for its kind. Taha Aki became jealous of the animal for his body and its life. Then Taha Aki had an idea that changed us all. He asked the wolf to make room for him and share. The wolf compromised as Taha Aki entered the wolf's body, and returned to his people.

As one the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with spears as Utlapa remained behind them. Taha Aki did not attack the warriors. Instead he retreated slowly from them speaking with his eyes and yelping the songs of his people. The warriors soon realized the wolf was no ordinary animal it was a spirit influencing it.

Yut, an older warrior, disobeyed Utlapa's orders and crossed over to the spirit world to see what was guiding this wolf. In an instant Taha Aki left the wolf, leaving it tamely waiting for his return so Taha Aki could speak with Yut, and revealed the truth to him. Yut welcomed his true chief home. Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. Instead, he saw Yut lying lifelessly on the ground protected by warriors. He drew his knife instantly realizing what was happening. He went to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

'Traitor' Utlapa screamed as the warriors became lost on what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys and it was the chief's decision to punish those who disobeyed. Yut jumped back into his body in an instant, but it was too late. Utlapa already had the knife at his throat with his hand at his mouth. Taha Aki's body was too strong for Yut's old age, Utlapa was able to silence him before he could breathe of any word to the others.

Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit went to the final lands, the lands in which he was banned from, this angered him. It was from this Taha Aki develop a great rage, a rage more powerful than he ever felt before. He returned to the wolf's body, but with the anger of a human. Taha Aki's love for his people and the hatred towards his oppressors was the emotions of a human. It was too much for a wolf body to dwell. The wolf shuddered, and before the eyes of his warriors Taha Aki transformed back into a man.

Taha Aki's new body did not look at all like his old body; it was the spirit interpretation of him. The warriors who have flown with Taha Aki recognized him at once. Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki's strength as the wolf crushed him before he could jump out of his stolen body.

The people rejoiced when they understood what happened, as Taha Aki quickly went to make things right. He began to work with his people again. He sent the younger wives back to their families and banned all spirit travels because of the danger of stealing a life and claiming it as one's own was now there. The sprit warriors ended.

Taha Aki was more than wolf or man. He was called Taha Aki, the Great Wolf, or The Spirit Man. When danger threatened, he would become his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelled in peace. Taha Aki fathered many children. Some of his sons transformed into wolves too, once they reached man hood. The wolves were all different, because they were sprite wolves reflecting the man they were inside. Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki. Others, who did not like the transformations refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These sons began to age again, and grow old like everyone else. Taha Aki lived three old men's lives. He married twice during this long period until he found in her his true spirit wife. He had loved the two before her, but this one he would die for, and was willing to die when she lived out her life. That was the story how the magic came to us but it is not the end of the whole story."

It was then, I notice Billy glanced towards Teddy, who's eyes were narrowed in the story with intense interest. I heard him whisper the name: "Aylen." Everyone stopped wondering what he meant by saying that name. Billy ignored it as Old Quil sat up to continued. "Now is the story of The Third Wife's Sacrifice."

"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man. He heard of trouble in the north. Several Makah maidens had disappeared. They were blaming it on the wolves. The wolf-men still could read each other's thoughts in wolf form. After Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, he found there was too much fear against the people. To avoid a war, Taha Aki sent his eldest son, Taha Wi along with five other out to find the true culprit behind the disappearances.

They then came across something never encountered before. They picked up a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noises to the point of pain. They followed it unknowing what creature would leave such a scent. They soon found faint traces of human scent along with human blood while following the trail, knowing this was the enemy. They went so far north, Taha Wi sent of the pack back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki. Taha Wi and his two younger brothers did not return. Taha Aki mourned for the lost of his sons, he wanted to avenge them but he was too old. He went to the Makahs chief in morning clothes and told him what happened. The chief believed him because of his grief ending the tension.

A year later, two Makahs maidens disappeared on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileutes to help again. They found the same sweet stink in the Makah village. The wolves went to hunt it down. Only one wolf returned, Yaha Uta, the oldest of Taha Aki's third wife and the youngest of the pack. He brought back something Taha Aki has never seen in all his days: a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood even though they never been wolves could sence the piecing smell of the dead creature. This was indeed, the enemy of the Makahs.

Yaha Uta told the elders what happened: he and his brothers found the creature. He described him as looking like man but he was hard as granite rock and colder than ice. He had with him the two Makah daughters. The one was already dead, white and bloodless. The other was in his arms with his mouth at her throat. She might have been alive then the creature snapped her neck and threw her off to the side. Yaha Uta gave detail of the hideous scene on how his white lips were covered with her blood as his eyes glowed a bright red. The strength and speed of the creature was nothing he had seen before, one of his brothers quickly became a victim to the creature when he underestimated him and attacked. He was ripped apart like a doll. The rest were hardier, working together attacking the creature from different sides to outmaneuver it. They had reached new limits of strength and speed to tear the creature down with their teeth while it fought them. It seemed to outsmart them quickly; Yaha Uta found the penning in the creature's throat and it lunged, tearing the head of the creature. Yaha Uta then ripped into the unrecognizable chunks tearing each piece apart. By the end of this battle Yaha Uta was the only one of his brothers left.

Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains for the elders to examine. One of the hands that was sat by the hard rock arm touching together, when the elders poked them with sticks the hand reached out and put the arm together. This horrified the elders causing them to quickly set fire to the remains. As it burned a great cloud of choking vile smoke came into the air. The ashes were then separated into many small bags to be spread far and wide. Some were spread to the ocean, others to the forest, and some in the caves of the cliffs. Taha Aki then put one around its neck, to warn the creature not to put himself back together again. They called it the Cold one, or the Blood Drinker. They lived in fear it was not alone since only one protector left was Yaha Uta. They did not have to wait long; another blood drinker who was the creature's mate developed a rage toward the Quileutes because of the death of the Cold One. She was determined to have vengeance against us.

The Cold Woman was described as the most beautiful thing to human eyes. She was the goddess of the dawn when she first came to the village that morning with the way she shone in the sun. She radiated iridescent, crystal essence when the dawn light hit her; her hair shined brighter than the gold flowing to her knees. Her face was of the magical beauty and her eyes black as coal. The village she first arrived in bowed on their knees to worshiped her instantly.

She then spoke in a high pitch voice that pierced their ears, speaking in a strange tongue unheard by the people. They were lost in how to respond. Among the people at the shore was a small boy, who was of Taha Aki's blood. He clung to his mother screaming the woman's smell was hurting his noise. One of the elders who witnessed this was on his way to the council heard the boy and realized what the woman was then yelled for the people to run. The elder was the first to be killed. There were twenty who witnessed Cold Woman's first approach, and only two escaped while she was distracted by blood. They went instantly to tell the elders gathered with Taha Aki and his family.

Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf when he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his wife, his younger children and the elders followed behind the wolf. At first they could not find the creature, only a trail of broken, dead, bodies drain of blood leading to where she first appeared.

Then the sound of screams rushing to the harbor came through the air. Quileutes were racing to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, breaking the boats with incredible strength. When the ship sank she broke all the swimmers who were fleeing away. Then she saw the great wolf on shore, and abandoned the swimmers. She swam so fast, she became a blur. It was only a second after when she appeared on the shore dripping in water, and gloriously standing to face Yaha Uta. No one could distract the rage she had for Yaha Uta. She pointed to the wolf with her white gleaming finger. Then asked him an incomprehensible question, but it was clear she was challenging Yaha Uta to fight.

Although, she did not have the fierce fighting skills as her mate, it was still a close fight. Yaha Uta was alone, and the exasperation inside her was enough to conquer him. Taha Aki screamed in defiance towards the loss of his son. He limped forwards and shifted into a white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but the Sprit Man had rage that was strong. This made the fight even between the two.

The Third Wife, who watched her son slaughtered before her eyes was now watching her husband fighting the creature. She had no hope that he would win. She had heard the words of the witness, and remembered Yaha Uta's victory. She knew that his brother's diversion had saved him and it would be a diversion again to win this fight.

She was guarding her younger sons as she watched. The Third Wife knew they would die if their father failed. So she grabbed a knife from the belt of one of them standing next to her and ran towards the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled barley distracted from the fight of the old wolf. She had no fear from this weak human woman. The knife wouldn't even scratch her skin. She was ready to cause the death of Taha Aki when the Third Wife did something Cold Woman didn't expect.

She fell to the knees of the blood drinker and plunge the knife into her own heart. The blood splattered to Third Wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker couldn't resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman for a second consumed with thirst and Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck. Then the two younger sons sprang forth becoming wolves after witnessing the traumatic scene of their mother's death. They joined with their father, and together they were able to finish the creature.

Taha Aki, however never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back into man again; instead he lay by the body of the third wife growling at anyone who tried to touch her. He then retreated into the forest, and never returned.

Trouble from the Cold Ones was rare from that time on; Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at that time; it was enough for an occasional blood drinker who would pass through these lands once and awhile. They were taken by surprise, not suspecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but they were never decimated like that first time. They learned how to fight the cold ones and passed the knowledge on wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

Generations passed, changes came, Taha Aki's decedents no longer became wolves until manhood. It was only then when the cold ones came near the wolves returned. They would be killed or chased out of Quileute land. Then time passed, others of the human world became the focused of Quileute, causing larger changes among our people. We lost some land, but we remained a nation."

Then centuries later the cold ones returned, in a group larger than we ever seen before. It was your own great-grandfathers who prepared to fight them off until the leader spoke to the alpha Ephraim Black. Ephraim was surprised by his strange yellow eyes, and the way he spoke to him as an equal. He took it as proof that they were not the same as other blood drinkers, and that they would not harm the humans on Quileute land or former Quileute land. The wolves were outnumbered by them, and instead of fighting an agreement offered, Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side and their presence does not tended to draw numbers. Only once, was a human life taken, but it was at her request. Later, the coven became connected with the pack due to imprint. This caused the pack to grow due to cold ones who come from afar to both protect and threaten this large coven.

The numbers have caused a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen before." Quil said as his eyes went black and buried in the wrinkles of skin faded. "Except of course in the time of Taha Aki and his sons. It has been since then the tribe had carried the burden of sacrifice that their fathers had to endure before them."

The fire became silent, I thought of the sacrifices I had to bare in my shape-shifting years. The years I had to miss, how I was unable to travel due to my duty towards this land. How my body had twisted to a disfigured gray wolf. How I could not go away to college due to the fact a vampire could come to campus causing me to transform…the shock it caused my father, the start of this life being the end of his. I then felt a hand come next to me; it was Teddy with his mind still trapped into the mysticism of the story. It was for him, I knew whatever sacrifices I had to make it was worth it for him. I stared at Teddy, it seemed he was wondering something. He let out cough, trying to get my attention as he put his arm around my shoulder. This burden was worth it, when it meant having a future with him.

"What is it?" I whispered to him.

"I have a question for the um...elders…I don't know when would be an appropriate time for asking." He whispered as I nodded at the respect for his sensitivity.

"After the fire, I will take you to Quil. We do have a pack meeting." I explained.

"You can ask him then?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." I answered as my arm locked with his arm. I notice Mom smiled at that jester. Jacob's eyes went to each one of us; he was going to talk about what happened today.

"Teddy, are they expecting you?" I asked him.

"Yes, but I am sure they will understand if I am a bit late." Teddy explained.

"I'll take you back," I whispered as we went to the beach.

~X~

"You want to know something?" Teddy started as we made our way down to the beach. "We have a lot more in common than you think."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"My father was a werewolf, not your kind though, the kind that only turned on a full moon." Teddy explained.

"Really?" I asked remembering the Children of the Moon from the trial a couple years back and the Volturi's reaction to our kind thinking that's what we were.

"Yes, he didn't like it though, he had no control of himself in wolf form at least that's what I heard." Teddy rambled on then quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, did any of the shape shifters that Quil spoke of from the older pack with um…Ephraim ever immigrate to England?"

"Not that I know of," I answered wondering why he was asking that question.

"Well, I heard stories recently of a couple of shape-shifters who came from the States and lived in England protecting others from cold ones." Teddy reported as I paused by that strange fact.

"I never heard of that." I responded to him, surprised.

"Well, do you mind asking?" Teddy asked.

"Of course," I answered as we came to the beach. We then kissed again. "I promise I will ask about that for you."

"Thank you," He smiled towards me. "I will see you tomorrow."

"See you then," I said as I watched him get ready to disappear. "Oh, Teddy," I called stopping him.

"What?" he asked.

"Be careful." I warned, he gave me an odd look and left.

I then went back for a private pack meeting, about the incident that happened today. The older Quil was there, waiting for us. He took us to the shore, where another family was waiting for us, also wanting word on how to protect the magical world: It was the Gaunt family. This time all the members were there, including one of Angela's little brothers with his newly adopted father.

"We want to know what we need to protect." Monifa spoke.

"Are you ready to tell us?" Quil asked his grandfather.

"This is not the only land we are designed to protect." Quil explained. "After the Cullens left, some of the old pack still continued shape-shifting. Two members in particular, one of them surprised us, considering he was only part Quileute, but a descendent of Taha Aki, and a carrier of the gene. He transformed when the Cullens came around and continued afterwards, even when he was drafted after Pearl Harbor. His name was Harry Evans. He imprinted while he was stationed in England. His imprinted, Iris, was only a small child at that time. So after the war, he stayed until she was old enough to begin her life with him. It disappointed some members, he was your father's godfather, Leah and Seth." We both stopped at that, wanting to know more.

"He had two daughters with her, never said their names though, just described them as being beautiful flowers. Later older his daughter also transformed into a wolf and she didn't take to kindly to it. She was able to grow out of it on her own after a couple of years. Unlike her father, she didn't wait to imprint, she just wanted to get over it and move on. She then tried every way possible to ensure her son didn't transform. She married a man that had no magic in him, ensured that her son didn't have a fit body and did everything she could to make sure he didn't get angry, to the point of turning him into a spoiled brat. This was his own words.

Then the summer after he turned fifteen we got a letter from another wolf that was living there. It said he became a wolf, and he accepted it to the point of enjoying it. He grew up, became a better person, one worthy of protecting the lands. The older wolf that came with Harry trained him into fighting and he was strong enough to kill a vampire single handedly. The son of the older wolf was of magical blood from what I understand, and pointed out he was the nephew of the girl he imprinted. So he trained him to protect the entrance of the magical world, so no vampires could enter. When he was seventeen he made plans to come here with his parents to keep them safe. But then he imprinted, and stayed with her instead. Since then, he has grown out of transforming, but I just got recent news that his children both sons and daughters are transforming."

"How many children does he have?" I asked.

"Seven," Quil answered. "A whole pack, I was surprised to receive the letter, your father was his main contact. He had the earlier letters and the contacts with the wolf, I forget his name."

"We'll have to look," Seth said looking towards me, we have never been through my father's things, I guess we now have to in order to find the other wolf, the one who trained the man to defend wolves single handedly.

"We have relatives in England as well," Monifa brought up. "From what I here, when my father left, his older sister, Merope was with child. I haven't contacted her, but I would imagine the baby would be full grown by now well into his eighties with children and grandchildren of his own. Perhaps we should try to search and find them."

"Did you ever hear word of him?" I asked. "What was this Merope's son's name?"

"He never contacted her, but the father was a muggle by the name of Thomas Riddle, so I would imagine our cousin's family would go by that name." The woman shrugged. "This is my granddaughter we are trying to seek justice from, tell me, what is the name of Harry's grandson, the one who's children can become wolves?"

"Dudley Dursley." Quil answered the woman's plea.


	8. Chapter 9: Teddy

The official day of classes started with a factually meeting early in the morning that was held in the upper caves of the fault. Martha, being the headmistress of the school did a roll call of all the teachers. She then went through an agenda of the week, concerning after school programs, sports and other events. She also went through a change in the rules and disciplined procedures, which I steady paid attention to, so I didn't screw up. She then handed out enclosed IEPs on certain students. I put them in my brief case, planning to memorize them and read through them.

I notice one of the teachers wasn't there, Martha didn't even call her. It was Colleen Gerandy, the snake charmer from the Nez Perce tribe that studied at schools in the Middle East, on the ancient art and appeared to be a paraseltounge. Everyone knew her, she was from a rather prosperous family that sponsored my department. Her husband worked as the school healer, and ran the local magical health clinic where I had to get my clearances. Her grandmother was the one who hired me. I couldn't help but be a little at ease with her abstained, wondering if something was wrong.

"Now, I have received a letter that warned us to keep our students indoors." Martha said, calling our attention. "It didn't state why, but from recent events I am aware that there is danger in Quileute territory. So until this warning is lifted, I asked you to refrain from outdoor lessons. I am sure care of magical creatures, hierology, elements, and nature would have to adjust their lessons indoors." I noticed all of those teachers drop their heads in stress. "This is for the safety of our students, and only temporary. I will however refuse to have it disrupt the Quidditch team's progress. I have received a call from a newspaper called…._The Daily Prophet_, Quiddich section. They plan to send a journalist here this weekend to take pictures of the Quidditch West Coast School League. This includes the children. This is a British newspaper, and we will welcome her greatly." The entire room nodded as their eyes shifted to me. "Meeting dismissed, go and prepare for your students. Mr. Lupin, may I have a word with you."`

She waited until we were alone in the room before she continued.

"You are aware of the name Morifa Gaunt?" Martha asked.

"Yes," I answered. She sent her son to interview me, a tall black haired man that seemed to gave the Aurors a threat, he said he was an American from the Salem Institute sent to do an interview. They all dropped their wands and let the man through. Later Harry said he resembled a dark wizard greatly that was all. That made me even more nervous for my interview, which I was surprised how well it went.

"Yes, the Gaunts pays for many Defense Against The Dark Art Departments, your entire budget depends on her favor," Martha explained. "Let me explain the history of this family. Her father Madoc, who is still alive, and living in Canada came from England sometime in the twenties. From what she has told me he wasn't popular there, he came home from his seventh year to find his older brother and father were imprisoned and his older sister ran off and married a wealthy muggle that he wasn't to found of, he didn't have a bronze-knut to his name, and a mudd-ridden name. So he got a job working for wizard merchants that took him to Canada, where he started his own reptile skin trade. He was already knowledgeable in trapping large snakes and learned from them how to skin them for jewelry and belts. This made him fairly wealthy and bosted business among the tribes with the magical world. He was offered the Nootka's woman's hand in marriage, and became officially part of their band. He has his children and adopted children marry into higher families, some of chiefs, some of affluent families both magical and muggle. I thought you should know this, his daughter Morifa plans to meet with you about your curriculum."

"When?" I asked nervous.

"Sometime next week, they arranged a meeting with you next Thursday at two." Martha explained. "His grandsons are some of your students, but they won't be here today. They have been pulled out. Be sure to put her on your calendar."

"I will," I promised her.

"Good, now please go and get ready for your class. The Gaunts expect progress." Martha said. "I was surprised about you, they have something against the British."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, during your first Wizarding War, Madoc offered to help fight the Death Eaters, since they were in his homeland. They were denied, this makes them a little sour towards British Wizards. Madoc was told that he could have been used to prevent the problem form starting. They did not understand this, he then asked the Order to make sure that his sister, Merope and her children with the muggle were safe. He sent word saying that that he is sure the Death Eaters won't harm any of her children. Then refused to answer any of their questions, it was almost as if he was angry with Madoc. Anyway, fill out a progress report so I will check on your classroom sometime this week. Good luck, your dismissed." Martha left.

~X~

My class room was near the edge of the cliff, a little opening in which the students stepped off at a head shape rock then saw it right in front of them. It had a glass wall that I could see a large distance of the ocean, almost the edge of Japan. I had a center teaching area with sitting rugs surrounding me on a wooden floor. I was anxious to get started with my first class. I had a group of several third years coming in any minute. I quickly put out the boggart that I found in my grandmother's attack and set it up along with an old record I wanted to play it while they had their fun.

This was followed by reading the fifth year book, and getting a lesson written out on The Unforgivable Curses, which was going to be my first unit. I had a list of discussion questions on why they are illegal. I was going to start the first day as an introduction to Universal Wizarding Laws, then introduce The Unforgivable Curses. The next day, I was going to do the history of the Imperis Curse and discuss why it's wrong. The one after, I was going to do the Cacutis curse, the history of it, and have a debate on if it should be done during war. Then the day afterwards, was going to be the Adava Kadava. This made me want to read the Olympia Oracle, which was the local magical newspaper.

I looked in the index to see if they had an article on Mike Newton. It was written in the local language, but I had learned enough Quileute to read the article that was buzzing in the factuality room.

**Attempted Murder Captured**

_Local wizard, Mike Newton York, adopted son of the York family who has been wanted for the attempted murder of half-vampire, Rensemee Cullen was captured yesterday in Tongva_ _near muggle settlement of Santa Monaco. He was being housed by muggle relatives who live near the area. Local Aurors, recognizing him immediately arrested and modified the muggles' memories. He was then departed to Quileute territory as soon as possible and reunited with the York family where he was accompanied by lawyer, Yaha Parker and a trail is set to date. _

'_The question was, if he was actually trying to kill her' Yaha states. 'He was aware of Rensemee's heritage, and when casting the Avada Kedavra curse, knew it wouldn't harm her. He could have been threating the Cullens, and was trying to free wizards being kept there.'_

_Jon York, the wizard father, has added to this 'The Cullens had three wizards with them, one of them injured with blood. They are vampires, he wanted to make sure they didn't take magic blood to satisfy themselves.' They also state he was unaware that they were animal-drinkers._

_However, arguments appose to this, local witch, Rachel Black, has asked the chief to oppose Yaha in the trial. "He casted the Avada Kedavra curse knowing full well it would kill her if it worked.' Rachel claims. 'It doesn't matter if Renemee is the daughter of the locust monster, her family deserves peace of mind. Newton should receive full measure of the law. Rensemee deserves her justice.' _

_The Chief, has recently appointed, witch, Angela Webber, in charge of the Cullens and their exposure to the magical world until the trail. Black has also insisted that the wolves receive protection also, the Chief has appointed her to the position. that her brother, Jacob, Black alpha shape-shifter of the Forks Pack, and a witness be given a chance take the stands as well. 'I am going to be careful that little is exposed to our world as possible,' States Webber. "But at the same time make sure enough is exposed to the judge as possible, which means all the witnesses to give their testimonies." _

I cut out the article, it was good to keep track of the news when teaching a subject like mine. It was also good for my fourth years for a later debate. Since, fourth years were traditionally taught about magic law, this would be a good case for them to follow, it was so local. I just hoped my involvement didn't come to surface until I taught.

My third years came, being my first wave of students. I had ten of them total, and they all seemed to enjoy the boggart. I recorded some of their fears for reports to their parents as requested. Some of them had rather amusing fears, one girl, Susan Conners, had a clown came out and fall apart. Another muggle-born boy had this rather weird red headed doll with a chain saw step out of the boggat, followed by a little girl kicking it away. Besides that, most of them had normal fears with spiders getting roller blades and snakes getting chicken poxes. They were a rather fun group that joked around with one another.

The fourth year students, however, were another story. I had six of them, and wished I had more. They took the classes very seriously, just as I had been warned. They already knew all of the Unforgiveable Curses and that they were universal. They also knew the different punishments in different parts of the world. One of them informed me how in Aztec, how the eternal imperious curse is used as a punishment. Another informed me how they use the imperius curse to find treasures in Senufo. Another informed me how magical authorities how the Samri use the cacius curse is used by authorities to stop criminals, and in Maori it's a simple fighting technique. Then another informed me how the 'AK' as they called it was used widely in Africa for hunting and how in Inca and Aztec it was considered necessary for religious purposes. They were extremely smart students who were thrilled when I told them I had essays planned for them. I definitely needed to make a more advance lessons for them.

After they left, I went and got pixies for my second years. These were different from the British Pexies, they were these light orange color. They were still just as wild, I kept them in a cage, and made some notes after a few minutes of observation. I also got folders ready for my first years, placing wand manuals and wrote a lesson on wand safety, which was normally the first lesson in any DADA class. I then had to arrange for a new place for my six years for apparition lessons, since I could no longer take advantage of the school being built into the Olympic National Park. Martha put me on the list for location set up in the tiny school.

I then had my seventh years, who seemed to brag endlessly about graduating, which ended briefly when I presented their workload. I had seven of them, one student, Inteus, I really liked. I did a review of what they learned the years prior to Defense Against the Dark Arts, by setting duals. It appeared my Hogwart's expectation might have been a little bit much for this tiny graduating class. After watching them dual and taking surveys on what they had learned and what they wished to learned I made plans to rewrite the syllabus. Unfortunately, it was a two hour class so I quickly found some old, simple, everyday objects. Somewhere cursed, some were not and had the students sort them. That turned into more of a guessing game for all except Iteus, joked around with it. I had a feeling that he was above normal level, after class he explained that he wanted to be get into the Auror Academy in London and asked me about extra lessons. I gave him a form for his parents to sign, giving me permission. I then made a note to remind me to write to Harry about him, since he does teach a class there.

I then went through and cleaned the room, and got ready for the next day. I was finally able to read the American/Canadian OWL from the Salem Institute and wrote out a lesson prepared my fifth years for the entire year. It was more like an OWL for Third Years. Afterwards, I cleaned my room and got ready for the next day and filled out a budget proposal for my class room. He suggested I show signs of progress in my students and how expanding my budget would help them in the long run.

I came home, deadbeat tired and found a letter from Victoria. I shredded with guilt, thinking of being with Leah and writing to her at the same time. Eventually, I was able to calm my guilt and read her letter. I had to say at least ten times I wasn't cheating on her, Leah was just a friend who I happened to kiss. I then opened it.

_Dear Teddy,_

_I am having a splendid time working for the ministry, I am very lucky they let me intern here. I am working mainly for the Muggle Liaisons Office. It is a simple job that I do really, witches and wizards who want to inform certain muggles of the magical world come to my office where I pour them coffee and send them to my boss. We also send out confidential forms to parents and siblings of magical children, and renew lesions for muggles to do business in the magical world. I keep telling myself grandpa started here._

_The other day I did get a woman who was engaged to a muggle and needed to sign papers permitting him to know. She can only tell him after they are married. My boss really likes me, and says he may consider me into informing muggle parents that their son or daughter is a witch or wizard. That would be very interesting. _

_One thing, I got excited about was the Dursley Computers, it's the largest muggle business connected to the magical world. They wanted to expand into selling ipods to witches and wizards. I don't know why they have to renew it, considering the amount of business they bring to Dragon Ally, making it no longer a slum, and the fact the head woman is a squab, which doesn't make it completely muggle owned and its the only known place in all of magical Europe that sells computers._

_Anyway, it turns out Uncle Harry's cousin is so busy, that his mother-in-law went with him with her grandson Tobias Dursley. I have to say this, Irma Crabbe is truly a dreadful woman. I had to listen to them in the lobby, she was going on and on about her daughter being a squab and marring the muggle cousin of a blood traitor, and claiming that her family is falling apart. No wonder why the Dursley family relate to the magical relatives on their father's side more than their pure-blooded mother's family, that's why she needs to be the witch to give the alright for the family. She then gave her poor muggle grandson a lecture on not revealing too much about their father's 'strange condition that he has passed on'. It was as if being a muggle was an illness. I think he was a little too relived when I came out. Because, as soon as I introduced myself this strange trans washed over him. It was as if his grandmother wasn't even there, he just followed my every move, asking questions, it was as if he was pulled towards me. _

_I am sure your job has much more interesting stories, your students are adorable to look at, I have the images framed and on my desk surrounding you and me. I miss you so much, and plan to fly to Quileute on my next day off, whenever that will be. I can't wait to come and meet your friends, that Leah does sound interesting. Anyway, Tobias said he has something to show me, I hope it's a way to fix my labtop._

_Can't wait to see you soon,_

_Love,_

_Victoria_

_PS. Aunt Ginny was sent to the Americas to do an article on their Quidditich training for the Daily Prophet, she chose Quileute. I thought I should at least warn you._

~X~

Saturday

It seemed like the entire Saturday was devoted to Quidditch here. I was surprised to see some of the parents care more about Quidditch then the curriculum of this school. Ginny came early in the morning just as Celia Swan, the local Quidditch director suggested. I went to greet her, she came by Porky with her camera and her notebook ready for the day. She hugged me as soon as she saw me.

"Teddy there you are, what are you doing on the other side of the world?" She said choking me.

"I'm fine, Aunt Ginny, I missed you too." I smiled at her as she let go. "Harry is sorry he couldn't make it, he was going to surprise you but he got a call. Apparently there has been wizards smuggling voo-doo objects from Peru and he had go investigate. It might have something to do with those rather large wolves that have been spotted a couple years. Anyway, are the feeding you?"

"Yes," I answered. "Here let me take you to meet Miss Swan, the field is quite a ways from the school. It's on an island."

"The school or the field?" Ginny asked confused as we passed the school.

"The field, I hadn't seen it yet." I explained as she raised an eyebrow.

"You mean, you have pledge to teach this school and you didn't see their Quidditch field?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you even know their mascot?"

"They have a couple different names," I explained, unsure how this worked considering they didn't have houses. "They go by the Wolves."

"Take me to the field," She shook her head as I went and introduce her to Celia. A tall, dark skinned woman with short kinked hair that went to introduced Ginny dressed in Quileute uniform.

"You must be Mrs. Potter, the reporter coming to do an article on our league, I am very pleased to meet you." She said, with a bright smile.

"Oh, call me, Ginny, I heard it was on island," she said with her paper and pen up in the air.

"Yes, away from the muggles," She explained as she lead us on broom to the island. I was surprise, they had more than one field.

"We are just doing practice, the season hasn't started yet. The signups are today." Celia explained as she took us to the smallest Quidditch field I have ever seen that was surrounded by parents and older students sitting at tables while first years were in the field receiving broom lessons.

"This is our Seal league," Celia explained as Ginny took pictures of the first years. "Its for first years only, they sign up and assigned to a color. They then play against each other. Amanda Fox couches to one of them." She explained as one of my seventh year students came down with her flaming red hair in a ponytail.

"Amanda, this is Ginny Potter, she's here doing an article on the Quidditch training," Celia explained as Ginny opened her brief case and a pen and notebook floated into the air already taking notes on the registration process, while Amanda greeted me quickly.

"What exactly does this league do?" Ginny asked noticing some of the first years wobble on their broomsticks.

"Well, this is for first years only, and there are no tryouts, they just sign up." Amanda explained. "They are given a team, and instead each getting a specific position, the couch rotates the players. One game the player will be the seeker, and in the next game that same player will be a keeper, while the former keeper is the beater. It helps them figure out what they want. This league is strictly noncompetitive."

"Interesting," Ginny took some pictures and notes as Celia then lead her to the next field, which was slightly larger than the former field and had some of my students on it.

"This one the students here somewhat tryout," Celia explained. "This is the Whale league, its for second and third years. The students don't route, they tryout and the couch assigns them to a position. They each have their own team and they play against each other. This helps them get the completive spirit in, and helps the next league pull players." Ginny took pictures, as some of the students waved to me before we continued.

The next field was a bit larger than the field before, containing a larger number of players. Some of them dressed in war paint, and some flying around in broom as a group of wizards in polo shirts stayed off to the side, taking notes. "This is the Bear league, it contains fourth, fifth and sixth year students. They try out, and the top players are chosen, and others are for some back up. This is when we actually eliminate players. They play various tribal teams in Washington state. We have four total teams who play against each other. The top players are pulled to the next league.

Ginny, of course took her time to watch the try outs, I was a little embarrassed by my fifth years, but they were book smart to begin with, so I shouldn't expect much athletic talent form them. We watched Seeker try outs, as the couches took timing of each player. That was followed by the chaser tryouts, where the couches watched their talent at throwing the quaffle at different angles. Then we watched the keeper tryouts, which was basically the same as the keeper tryouts at Hogwarts. I took her to the concession stand for lunch, so she could stay and watched the beater tryouts. Ginny also had to get a new pad for having so many notes before we went to watch the Olympic Wolves at work. She got a little upset that I'm teaching these students and had no merchandise supporting them.

"This is for seventh years only, the Qualities wolves are comprised of our top players and they don't only play against the tribes of Washington but of other tribes in different states, some even in Canada as well." Celia explained as she lead Ginny to the last field. "These are the students who get Quidditch scholarships, and some of them even play professional. They are playing against the Makah, which is our rival tribe." We sat and watched the scrimmage as I saw some of my seventh years become champions on the field.

"There is a requirement to play in this league though," Celia explained. "They have to have an average grade level in all of their classes, and if they are of new magic, or escorting new magic siblings, they have good grades in the muggle schools as well." Celia explained as Ginny nodded. She took picture of the match, we won. Then afterwards, I offered to take her to a local magical restraint.

"Well, the fields were nothing like the ones in El Dorado, Chan Chan, nothing like Tenochtitlan, but nothing can compare to that city for that matter. They were something interesting. I got enough to make a good article," Ginny said as I lead her into THE HAWK and ordered her some elk venison and locally grown vegetables. "I did like seeing your students, now I can tell everyone what you're doing, your students seem to like you."

"They do," I agreed, I had to admitted it, I was popular. "So how are your sons doing?"

"Harry wrote to you about Albus?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, heard Hogwarts saw a labtop flying," I said, still finding it amusing.

Ginny shook her head with a smirk. "I never thought I would be low enough to send a howler, but I was forced to."

"Did he get a replacement?" I asked.

"Yes," Ginny put her hand to her for head and looked back up at me. "It meant going with Malfoys to the computer shop, which was an adventure itself. Something is amusing about purebloods and muggle technology. Isold Dursley needed an award for her patients and keeping a straight face answering their question, and Dudley not getting insulted when they said 'her husband is pretty smart for a muggle' or 'who knew muggles could come up with this stuff'. Not to mention their questions, 'can't a wand turn this on, are you sure all you need is a button to turn it on. That's sounds rather advance for a muggle, so that's what a battery outlet is for, why does he have to type it when he could write it out, what do the red lines mean in word, and my favorite are you sure that's not how they do it in your world?' And the couple was speaking to Dudley as if he didn't know English, in a slow, loud voice. After they left, we told him about Godric's Hallow."

"How is that going?"

"Rather interesting, Harry is finding out things from his family history, he apparently has Native American blood in him from his muggle grandfather. We went to Petunia to do some investigation."

"That's is rather interesting," I committed, considering I've been surrounded by many American Aborigines.

"Yes, I have notice that James does have a bit of tan in his skin, and Lily's eyes are a bit narrow. Harry went to inform his aunt, that visit made me wonder why do we get involved with her. She just makes us feel like outsiders. Even Dudley was acting strange talking about it."

"Oh," I found that rather odd. "Is she ashamed of it or something?"

"I think she is, that's what I got from Petunia. However, Dudley knew, we asked him how he found out and he said it sort of burst out when he was fifteen. His exact words were 'busted out' like he was talking about a bomb or something. I do think Petunia was ashamed of it, because Harry said Vernon had a way of judging people and he would of looked down on it. That might have been why her father disapproved of her husband, but in Lily's diary, it stated Petunia disconnected with her family long before she met Vernon. Lily never knew, but described teenage Petunia as being secretive, going out at night and walking around depressed. She was worried about her sister, she would sleep constantly and always get angered easily. She would also be able to withstand easily, there was an entry in Lily's diary in the Christmas of '72 where she spotted Petunia walking from the woods without a coat, and had a high fever. Petunia practically barked at her and said she wasn't a freak like her. I don't know why Dudley was acting so strangely talking about his native American heritage. Harry and I find it fascinating. We just think his reasons for staying after the war is a little shady."

"Wasn't he in love with Harry's grandmother?" I asked, finding this odd. I really wanted to find out what Tobais Dursley was doing.

"Yes, that's what Dudley said, and that's what Petunia says, but we found her mother's birth certificate in the ruins of the house, and Iris would have been seven when World War Two ended. So there has to be another reason."

"Did anything good come from that visit?" I asked. It would be quite interesting to see what tribe my godfather belongs.

"Well, we then want to visit the house, the older sons were in the woods as usual. Harry and I got a little worried when he spotted these wolves that were larger than life, but they came back unharmed. Tobias was asking about Victoria a lot, they struck a friendship. Stephen was asking about our children. Dudley even hushed him from investigating too much. The triplets were doing something, we didn't even see them. Ulrick seemed upset about something. Harry and I said that having a wizard name and sending him to a muggle school wouldn't work. Ulrick was harsh with us and shut him in his room. Oh, and we think Magnolia might be magical, but we didn't want to investigate with Petunia there. She was moving blossoms with her hands, we just hope old Irma didn't see."

I nodded understanding, I met Magnolia a couple of times. She was a funny looking kid, a chubby girl with bright orange hair and green eyes. She also showed signs of being magical, which was why her maternal grandmother favored her.

"Then its gets more shocking," Ginny went on. "Petunia showed a family tree to satisfy us, . It goes back to some chief of whatever tribe's name. It has these stars by everyone born from this chief's name. Then some of the names are highlighted, every forth generation until it gets to Harry Evans, his name is highlighted, followed by Petunia, then Dudley and some of his children, and he even highlighted Ulrick before we could continue. Then we are on it, with stars and no highlights. When we asked them what that meant, they changed the subject. "It was then, as Ginny drank she looked over the window. I saw Seth and Leah there with three fair hair teens coming with them, following other members of the pack in human form. Ginny stared at them, tilting her head. She then shook her head. They wouldn't be able to see this restraint, it was surrounded by woods. "Harry has come up with a theory on why he wasn't told of his unique ancestors."

"What is that?" I asked.

"His uncle, wasn't very keen on accepting others, so Petunia was most likely afraid he wouldn't accept her. He didn't accept people who were different, that included muggles of another cultural background then him. He once said that immigration to England should be forbidden, and did think that it was the British job to civilize others…like his wife's ancestors. That must of made Petunia feel ashamed." Ginny shook her head. She still remembered going with Harry to get his muggle relatives out of hiding. It was a completely different family, his cousin was married and his uncle wad dead because of it. The shock from his employment pushed it over, at least that's what Dudley said. Hesta says it was something else, but seemed hushed about it. It was understandable why Dudley and Isolde got married in secretly. His family would of disapproved of her magical background, his family would of disapproved of his muggle background.

"Speaking of your godfather," Ginny answered. "Hi, love, I am planning on coming home soon…what!...they found no trace of him….has Hagrid searched….he's no were,….don't worry, I'll be home soon."

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing the panic in her voice. "James has disappeared from school." Ginny's voice when frantic.

"What?" I asked standing instantly.

"There was a party, Professor Slughorn's his two Romanian friends came and visited. That was when James started acting up, and shouted at the two vampires while they were having a good-old-time. He walked in on them laughing at the idea of the Italian labs, when James entered. He left and hadn't been seen since. " Ginny said as she quickly as I lead her to the porky.

"Tell me if you find anything," I yelled as she grabbed it.

"Promise," Ginny left before another word could be said.


	9. Chapter 10: Leah

LPV

Being able to locate Dudley Dursley wasn't much of a problem. His name was very rare, so we found him on Facebook and sent an email to him. The email explained that we were the Quileutes, the tribe of his grandfather, and gave him our number. It was around midnight when the phone rang.

"It's him," I said as Jacob picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hello, I am Dudley Dursley wishing to speak with a Jacob Black?" a British male with a deep voice spoke. "The alpha, the great-grandson of Ephraim Black, who led my grandfather, Harry Evans, before he was drafted into Word War Two and imprinted a girl causing him to settle in the United Kingdom?"

"Yes, are you the grandson of Harry Evans, the one-fourth Quileute who lived off the reservation and shifted when the Cullens came?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Dudley answered. "He imprinted in England during the war, and remained there. Years later, his daughter, my mother, shifted as well, then I shifted. Now, my children are wolves, sponsoring to their own ancient magic."

"We are so glad to have contacted you," Jacob said, relieved. "We were informed that you know how to go in the magical world."

"My children have access to it due to Iris's genes. They aren't witches and wizards, they have their own power," Dudley explained. "Do you need us?"

"Yes, a cold one has escaped into another world," Jacob explained.

"We prevent that in England," Dudley said proudly. "That is our duty, but the duty to protect your land is first. We owe our shape-shifting to them. I have seven children, six who are wolves. The alpha is my oldest, who has just imprinted. There is a fight between betas, my cousin's son just shifted. I have a set of triplets, Vernon, Vincent, and Violet, and I can send them to you."

"Yes," Jacob said. "We can make arrangements for them."

"I will send them to Seattle tomorrow," he said. "Why did you wait so long to contact us? I am very rich, and I would like to arrange for a scholarship among us wolves."

"We can set that up," Jacob said, surprised. "Right now we need your children."

"They are packing right now," Dudley said.

~X~

20 hours later

Jacob and I went to the airport to retrieve the Dursley wolves. They weren't able to get a flight until eleven hours after we called, and it was a nine hour flight. Dudley was rich enough to arrange for this at last minute. He also wired us money in pounds for hosting them. We waited at the Seattle airport for them to arrive. In the hours we heard from set off we arranged rooms with the Cullens and quickly set them up with some food. We then made plans for a campfire to inform the Dursley wolves about their history, and where they got their magical traits. I wanted to tell Teddy that others from England were coming, but I had to keep Jacob's orders in not letting the secret out about the vampire attack. We didn't want to create paranoia in a place it didn't belong.

We only kept in touch with the family who was in the process of locating their long lost relatives in England but kept running into dead ends. They payed for the shape-shifters coming from England.

The plane arrived, followed by a flock of British tourists coming to see the Washington wilderness packed with camping equipment. There was also an American tourist coming home with hundreds of souvenirs. I couldn't help but become thrilled with the idea of another female shape-shifter in the pack.

We saw them immediately; two very large males, and a skinnier female coming out together catching our eyes instantly. The female headed our way right away; she didn't look at all Quileute with her long bright white blond hair, fair skin with rosy cheeks and blue eyes. She had a petite body with well developed breasts and curves. She approached me; she was wearing high heeled shoes with a short orange mini skirt, and a white blouse with red stitches along with a brown headband and lots of jewelry. She dressed in a very bohemian style. She was playing on her iPad and talking on her phone as she came to me. I wondered if this girl truly shifted into a wolf like I did, because she definitely didn't look the part.

We saw them immediately; two very large males, and a skinnier female coming out together catching our eyes instantly. The female headed our way right away; she didn't look at all Quileute with her long bright white blond hair, fair skin with rosy cheeks and blue eyes. She had a petite body with well developed breasts and curves. She approached me; she was wearing high heeled shoes with a short orange mini skirt, and a white blouse with red stitches along with a brown headband and lots of jewelry. She was playing on her iPad and talking on her phone as she came to me. I wondered if this girl truly shifted into a wolf like I did, because she definitely didn't look the part.

"Are you Leah Clearwater?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered, wondering how this girl could possibly be a shape-shifter.

"I'm Violet Dursley," she explained. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Violet, we aren't here to see her." A male came up behind her. He was a large man; much larger than normal. Behind him was another male who was the same size as him. These two were beastly tall with short blond hair and green eyes. They were surely wolves, and I feared how large they would be.

"We are looking for Jacob Black, he is to be our alpha." One spoke.

"I am him," Jacob introduced himself. The two bowed as Violet curtsied respectfully.

"I am Vernon," one said.

"I am Vincent," the other said.

"We are at your service, great prince, son of the chief," the three said at the same time.

"That is nice," Jacob said a little unsure whether their European protocol could blend well with our tribal customs. "We will get your luggage and take you to La Push."

"We are looking forward to it," Violet said. "Who is going with who?"

"You're going with me," I said happily. She smiled excitedly and put on her sunglasses.

"And one of you will be riding with Embry, while the other is with Quil," Jacob explained as the two nodded.

"Well, then I think it's time we get our luggage," Violet said as we went to the claims, and the three of them grabbed at least fifty suitcases taking us hours to make it out of checkout and another hour trying to fit all of them in the car. Violet sat up front while Seth, spotting her, his hormones rushing, he came out to greet her and the twenty suitcases she brought with her.

"Are you Leah's brother?" Violet asked, smiling.

"Yes," Seth answered. "Seth Clearwater."

"Clearwater, Love that name. Mind helping me pack?" she asked. Seth nodded and started to put the suitcases in as she took out her compact and brushed a shiny mark on her face.

"I take it the gene was pulled?" Violet asked as she drove along the road.

"Pulled?" we both questioned.

"Did you arrange for him to be a shape-shifter?" Violet said casually.

"Can you bring out these genes on purpose?" I asked.

"Yes, of course," Violet sniffed. "My grandmother, Petunia, came up with the idea when she was a teenager. She got tired of being the only werewolf, so she arranged for a vampire to come into her sister's room to see what would happened. Unfortunately, it failed and she ended up killing it before it killed Lily. Dad then tried to do it with his cousin, Harry, but that failed as well. He did succeed with his son."

"Wait," I stopped at a red light. "None of you became a wolf naturally."

"Besides my dad and grandma, no," Violet said casually. "Anyway, we are happy to help."

"So all your siblings were forced?" I asked.

"Yes," Violet explained. "Well, except for my sister, but our youngest brother was just recently turned. The more numerous we are the better chance we have of swiping the cold ones."

"Swiping?" Seth asked. "As in getting rid of them entirely?"

"Yes, that's what we want eventually."

"Well, there are some willing to help," I started, confused. "Not all of them are our enemies. We have allies."

"Very funny," Violet said.

~X~

We drove up to the Cullens with our guests. I became nervous as Violet smiled at the beautiful glass house.

"This looks nice," she commented as she got out of the car followed by her two brothers who open the window a crack and became instantly aware of the harsh scent.

"Cold ones," Vernon called as Violet and Vincent growled, staring at the house.

"Did you know about this?" Vincent barked. That was when Carlisle and Esme came down. The three instantly shifted. Violet became a wolf with bright gold-red hair, Vincent became dark, shady gray, and Vernon was white, albino wolf. They growled at them.

"Are these our guests?" Carlisle said with a little sarcasm. Jacob then turned in an instant. He appeared smaller than them; even the two large males shrunk to be below him. It was clear they recognized him as alpha. I turned into a wolf just to have a peak on what they had to say.

'_This is a disgrace, an ultimate disgrace!,'_ Violet called.

'_How dare you call yourselves descendants of Taka Wiki?'_

"_Says those who have been away from the land for three generations. You don't know the full history of this land, these cold ones, look at the gold eyes, no lives have been taken through them, they defended us when an army of vampires came from Seattle, and they stood up for us when their leaders wanted to enslave us." _Jacob shouted. _'Your father sent you here to help us, will you do your honor and follow Alpha command."_

The three stared at Jacob, I could tell this was going to cause great trouble. They sat, looked up, and howled. They were now part of the pack, and had to obey. We had three new members of the pack. They turned back into humans, silently staring at the Cullens.

"Where would you like us to stay?" Violet asked shamefully.


End file.
